<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Stars: Six Points of Light by Legendbringer, RickHammersteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145228">Shooting Stars: Six Points of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendbringer/pseuds/Legendbringer'>Legendbringer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel'>RickHammersteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendbringer/pseuds/Legendbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure begins</p><p>Twilight is invited to Canterlot to examine the tablet of Meadowbrook, leading to the locations of the eight items. However, this awakens the gods of light, ancient evil sealed away from a time before the birth of Celestia and Luna. With all of her might, Twilight struggles to defeat them, and fails.</p><p>They were always beside you</p><p>Now, in a self exile with her friends at her side and powerless, Twilight must venture to the lands of the west in order to find the eight items and stop the world from coming to an end.</p><p>Take a chance<br/>And roll the dice</p><p>As friends new and old come together to stop the oncoming threat, will the kindness of the east be enough or will the savagery of the west become a nessecary evil.</p><p>Your turn to roll</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Stars: Six Points of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six ponies set forth to create a new world<br/>
Several stayed behind in devastation<br/>
Six gods of dark opposed the light<br/>
A war ravaged the lands<br/>
Eight Vestiges were crafted<br/>
None were found<br/>
In the end, two gods made the world peace<br/>
While six stars showed brightly.</p><p>Twilight soon woke up in her bed, stretching out her hooves to let out all the kinks in her body. She gave a quick hop off the bed before hearing the sounds of a familiar dragon entering her room.</p><p>“Oh, you're awake," Spike said, panting, "I'm sorry I was late to wake you up. I just thought you needed your rest."</p><p>Twilight frowned,"Well, luckily I didn't have anything scheduled today... I think.” She hummed as she looked around her castle,"Spike, does something feel... strange to you?"</p><p>Spike paused and began to think, "Well, the grocery store was out of cherry topping, even though they always have that brand, Fluttershy seemed to be a little happier than usual, Rainbow did seem like her head was in the air, and Applejack looked like she was little angrier than usual. But beyond that... Oh my gosh, did you find out about dinner last night? I am so sorry, I was in a rush to get to my O&amp;O game so I had to microwave the lasagna! I am so sorry, I lied to you!"</p><p>"Aw, lasagna!?" Twilight muttered,"Well, it wouldn't be the first time your O&amp;O game led to leftovers." She noticed Starlight leaving the shower. Her mind seemed to blank for a bit,"Starlight, how long have you been there?"</p><p>"Just long enough to get a shower and to get Spike's breakfast," Starlight said, walking away, "And totally not long enough for me and Trixie to have a fun time reading together." she then blushed and walked away. From the invisible trail, Twilight could see a hint of a blue tail following.</p><p>"Besides that, nothing really weird. What are you thinking, Twilight? Is it about those weird adventures your friends are having back in the other world?" asked Spike</p><p>"Yeah, that's probably it." Twilight said with a smile, before heading towards the door to the outside.	</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash flew around in the sky and waved down to Twilight, "Hey Twilight, getting that new Adventure Zone book today?”</p><p>"Of course!" Twilight said with a grin,"I've been waiting to grab it for so long."	</p><p>"Already got it, and you are gonna love it!" Dash said, and then she paused and looked at her. Shaking her head, she said" Hey Twi?” Dash’s face fell into a frown,”Glad you're here. Gahhh, why am I so mushy today!?"</p><p>"Twilight!" Pinkie cheered, seeming to come out of nowhere to give Twilight a big hug.</p><p>"Hey Pinkie!" Twilight said, giving her a hug back.	</p><p>Pinkie let out giggle, "You know, somedays I just feel like hugging everypony!" she said, skipping away.</p><p>Fluttershy walked with Rarity and waved to Twilight.</p><p>Applejack sighed as she leaned up against her stall, tipping her hat to Twilight before taking an apple for herself. Looking up at the sky, she thought she saw a peach color mare and her husband looking down at her.</p><p>Trixie began to hitch up her wagon, smiling at Starlight before fixing a few more things on her wagon. She then glared a little at Twilight as she walked by. Carrot top happily walked down the road, her carrots bouncing behind her along with some juice.</p><p>derpy walked with her mail bag, at her side Dinky let out a giggle as a letter landed on her head. Up above, Raindrops pushed a rain cloud to the left, gathering a few more for the storm. Meanwhile Lyra was playing a ballad for Bon Bon.</p><p>In the Crystal Empire, Cadence shook her head and lowered it as she was given another report. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Shining Armor standing at attention with little Flurry Heart, who was attempting to salute alongside him. In the castle library, a tan mare gasped as she read a page in the book and began to run out.</p><p>At Canterlot, Celestia looked at Luna as the day work began and then sighed, wanting nothing more for it all to be over.</p><p>A black coated stallion bumped into Twilight, "Oh, excuse me princess."</p><p>Twilight let out a yelp,"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..."	</p><p>"It's all right. A good day, isn't it?" asked the stallion as he walked off.	</p><p>"Yeah..." Twilight looked back, not seeing the stallion,"... who was that?"	</p><p>As Twilight returned home, she would hear the rapidly approaching footsteps of Spike, "Twilight! Celestia sent a letter!"</p><p>Twilight grabbed the letter,"Hmm, what's it about?" She unfurled it.	</p><p>"Dear Twilight Sparkle,</p><p>The Canterlot Museum of Magical Artifacts and Ice Cream Shop has recently received a few new items and replicas that I believe you would be interested in seeing. While they would normally be available to the public next week, I do believe I can arrange for you to have a 'sneak preview' of said items.</p><p>Signed Princess Celestia.</p><p>Ps. Tell my infernal sister that it's unfair that you are getting this privilege before me! I want to see the replica f-</p><p>Pss. Ignore that Twilight, Luna is a little miffed I am giving you an unique view.</p><p>Psss: A LITTLE MIFFED!? Sister, I am this close to going Nightmare Moon II on your royal ar-</p><p>PSSSSS: Twilight, if you see a Luna-shaped hole in the ground once you arrive, do not mind that. It seems that my little sister could not see the flame strike coming."</p><p>Twilight chuckled a little at that,"Mmm, sneak preview of priceless artifacts!? Today must be my birthday! Spike, if my friends come, tell them I'm at Canterlot Castle!"	</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you mean you are going alone? As in, I don't need to go to a boring museum and listening to the all of the boring lecture?" Spike asked, tears in his eyes as he hugged Twilight's legs, "Thank you. May I call you Lawgiver Mother?"	</p><p>Twilight let out a sigh,"Just this once."	</p><p>"Oh thank you, Lawgiver Mother," Spike said, walking away, "This will give me time to work on my Adventure zone campaign!"</p><p> </p><p>Twilight let out a whistle as she headed towards her balcony, before flying off.	</p><p>Spike looked over his shoulder, "Was the whistle really necessary?"</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Applejack sighed as she heard Applebloom giggle, "Hold still, Bloom. I might cut ya."</p><p>"But Applejack, I want to see how big I grew," Applebloom said, waiting for Applejack to finish making her mark. Seeing the mark, she thrusted her hoof into the air and shouted, "Yahoo, three whole inches!"</p><p>Applejack ruffled her sister's mane and looked at the tree. She smiled warmly and walked with her away from the two twisting trees. Looking over her shoulder, she held back a little tear as she thought about her parents.</p><p>Behind her, a small bee watched.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Celestia stood next to an alicorn-shaped hole in the ground, smiling as she awaited for the arrival of Twilight Sparkle. Looking up she waved down the incoming purple alicorn, "Welcome, my faithful student."</p><p>"Princess Celestia !" Twilight landed and gave her a hug. She looked down at the alicorn-shaped hole for a second, before looking back at her teacher.	</p><p>Luna let out a small groan from within, letting her magic heal her as she slowly stepped out. Celestia looked to Twilight and hugged her back.``Are you excited to examine the magical artifacts, Twilight?"	</p><p>"Yes!" Twilight clopped her hooves together.	</p><p>"Follow me then," Celestia said, leading Twilight into the museum. As they walked in, she paid a vendor for some chocolate dipped cones and gave one to to Twilight. Through the large museum, there were many magical artifacts on display. Most were replicas of the more dangerous ones, while others were items that were long since dead. One item was an ancient looking sword, "Hello, old friend." Celestia said looking at the sword. "Oh, don't worry, Twilight. The real Zenith is back in the castle. Perhaps one day you will forge your own blade."</p><p>"Princesses," a light brown stallion with a white mane came to the two. "How good it is to see you both."</p><p>"Professor Honeycut, I believe you have something to show my student," Celestia said.</p><p>"Ah yes, come with me," he said, walking past the artifacts and into the lab. "Thanks to Daring Do, we have gained many rare finds. Including some tablets and maps. What was most interesting was what she discovered out west, in some old port towns."</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Daring panted as she made it to the train, "I’ve got to get to Canterlot... now."</p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, princess, have you ever heard of the legend of Vecna and why Meadowbrook became so enthused with making her eight items, or vestiges as she called them?" Honeycut said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I don't think I have," Twilight said.	</p><p>Honeycut smiled, "Well, it's an interesting story. I can assume you are familiar with litches and the like? Well, Vecna wanted to be more than that, he wanted to... to put it delicately, become a god of death and undeath. To make the world his own personal graveyard of decay and lies. After the fall of the old gods, Vecna had begun to want to take the place of these gods and Meadowbrook? Wanted to make sure it never happened."</p><p>He walked to a small tablet and a map, alongside it was a small eye, "She figured by creating the eight items, she can become a being of life as opposed to Vecna's being of death. So she created the eight items as a way to oppose him and to seal him away. This tablet, according to Daring, may be a map or a clue to the eight items! and this eye is said to be his eye that Meadowbrook took away."</p><p>"Wow," Twilight said.	</p><p>"Yes, but the thing is, it's under so many magic runes and codes that we can't really break it," Honeycutt said, "Maybe you could. I heard that you love puzzles, and if we could find the locations of the eight... what a find."</p><p>Twilight smiled,"Well, I have broken a lot of magical seals before. Let me give it a shot." She stopped,"This isn't going to summon any evil gods or something, is it? That tends to happen. A lot."</p><p>Honeycutt shrugged, "I have no idea. It didn't come with any warnings."	</p><p>"Well, C'est la Vie." Twilight began working with it.	</p><p>As Twilight began to work on the tablet, she would not see the eye slowly opening to reveal a glowing pupil. looking around, the pupil looked at the center top of the tablet. As it shone its light, the words on the tablet began to glow a sickly green.</p><p>"Those who read these words will find the items true<br/>
And will find their powers' hue</p><p>But beware, gods of old,<br/>
For their stories are told</p><p>Powers that began life with a win<br/>
As their conscious din</p><p>Awaken now gods of old and light<br/>
To bind our wills is your right</p><p>Go, ye heroes to find the items of vestige<br/>
The map behind will guide the siege</p><p>Find the items if you can</p><p>If the six stars will stay inbound<br/>
Then the power will be found</p><p>If Honesty stays true<br/>
If Loyalty retains its hue<br/>
If Generosity contains greed<br/>
If Laughter retains its the creed<br/>
If Kindness can find its power</p><p>Then magic and will never cower.</p><p>If you’ve read this far, flip to the back for the map to the vault.</p><p>Return this to Meadowbrook for a free Bannaspilt."</p><p>"Wow, Meadowbrook must've been really into ice cream," Twilight said.	</p><p>The back of the tablet slowly glowed bright, showing Equestria as it was a few millennia ago. Slowly, the lights began to glow as if someone was walking until it reached a small part of the Everfree forest, near where the Castle of the Two Sisters was built.	</p><p>"Well, what do you know!" Twilight said with a smile,"Where it all began, pretty much.”	</p><p>Honeycutt looked at Twilight, ""Did you discover something?"	</p><p>"Yes, we may be able to find a clue to the Eight Vestiges back at the Castle of the Two Sisters."	</p><p>"Does this mean you are going there? Because I would but...I love to research things, not go to places that can get me killed," Honeycutt  said.	</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, I know." Twilight said with a smile,"You stay here where it's safe, while the pony who's taken down at least three gods goes and investigates with her friends."	</p><p>"Oh thank you,"he said, watching as Twilight began to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight trotted out of the building,"Now, I just... got to..." She turned to the side,"What. Is. That? I'm feeling something... 14 of them... all immensely powerful..."	</p><p>"Twilight,"Daring said, running to her, "You shouldn't...you read the tablet didn't you?"	</p><p>"Yes?" Twilight said,"I shouldn't have read it out loud, should I? To be honest, half the time I don't even know I do it!"	</p><p>"Is that just? Who does... Never mind," Daring said, narrowing her eyes. "Look, reading that tablet aloud will awaken the eight items, but there is something else that will awaken. The old gods."	</p><p>"... Great." Twilight frowned,"How many, and when are they coming? I have a schedule to keep, and it shouldn't be interrupted by more old foes!"	</p><p>"14, all very powerful," Daring said, shaking her head, "I came here to warn you and get you to get the other elements. You are not going to win this one, not without help." she looked to the castle, "I gotta tell the princesses. This a Code: Tirek, you need to get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>In a temple, far away to the lands of the west, 14 statues began to glow.</p><p>Then the weave began to break. Light of the five pools began to glow and flow through the statues, forming small rivers along with their stony forms. The cracks made their way along with their still frames, traveling along the sides and up towards their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A pale mare with a short cut mane walked to Twilight, putting a hoof onto her shoulder, "Hey, just want to say, you have been a great friend. They'll miss you for a bit." When Twilight blinked, she was gone.</p><p>After a moment, the stone cracked and shattered, exploding in a rain of stone. At once, all of the alicorns screamed in a mix of pain and agony. The leader stepped forward, looking down at the group and then to her sister. Silently, the two nodded before the equines vanished in a flash of magical light.</p><p>Cadence shuddered as she tucked in Flurry Heart, "What was that?" she whispered.</p><p>A black stallion watched as the lights flowed from the temple. Closing his eyes, he said, "Welcome home...mother." then he looked to Canterlot, "Please be safe my two little stars."</p><p>Daring ran to the castle, panting, "Got to warn them, got to warn them, Code: Tirek, Code..." she paused and looked out the window. She saw fourteen lights flash outside of the city, "Mother of Celestia, no."</p><p>As the alicorns appeared, several spellcasters began to shudder and collapse to their knees under the magical might. Pegasi winced as they felt their connection to the weave falter for a moment. All then turned and felt a force telling them to bow, all except Twilight Sparkle.</p><p>Twilight turned to the flashes of light,"Crap, have to teleport-" her horn glowed, only for a white hoof to slam into her, sending her flying into a building.</p><p>"You will not evade us, False Goddess."</p><p>Twilight moved from the rubble and shook herself. She looked up at her attacker in awe. She saw fourteen alicorns bearing down at her,"Celestia..." She looked up, noticing their immense size compared to her.</p><p>"That goddess will not save you." The leader said, her rainbow mane flowing from her head.</p><p>An orange alicorn stallion turned to her,"We were right, she has eaten from the Fruits of Harmony. We should kill her now."</p><p>Twilight looked at all of them, noticing their horns glowing. She closed her eyes,"My friends... Celestia... sorry." She let out a yell as she activated Rainbow Power.</p><p>They all blasted magic towards her.</p><p>Rarity paused and looked up from her sowing. A tiny wince came to her as she felt a pain in her chest, a tightening in her heart, "Twilight?" she asked.</p><p>The fires of hell began to consume her, burning away every part of her magic.</p><p>Rainbow Dash stopped flying and looked towards Canterlot. Shaking her head, she said, "What’s wrong?" a tear began to roll down her cheek, "Why am I crying?"</p><p>The cold wind of loneliness blew through her, cutting away her bonds.</p><p>Fluttershy stopped in front of the sink, and began to collapse to her knees, "No, no, please don't let this feeling be..."</p><p> </p><p>Earth began to collapse around her, suffocating her in darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Applejack stopped in the farm, looking up and around. She began to whisper to herself, "Why? Do I feel so cold? Twilight?"</p><p>Water filled her body, turning into ice and slicing into her, cutting her away from life.</p><p>Pinkie stopped in her room, collapsing to her belly. Then tears began to flood her eyes as she laid her head down in between her legs. Shaking her head, she was silent as she began to cry her eyes out.</p><p>Darkness and Light combined into one as they hit her, destroying her. Somewhere on the tree of Harmony, the element of magic went blank.</p><p>Celestia looked up, and whispered, "Twilight?"</p><p>Luna teleported to Celestia's side, “Sister, we need to go outside now!"	</p><p>"Luna, what happened!" asked Celestia as she walked to her sister, preparing her teleportation spell. "Why do I feel like something or someone just wrecked with the weave? And... where's Twilight?"</p><p>Luna shook her head as her horn glowed,"I felt her magical signature flare up, and then it was extinguished. I fear the worst, sister."	</p><p>They appeared in the middle of the city, rubble was strewn everywhere.</p><p>Near a large white figure was a purple body on the ground.</p><p>Celestia paused as she looked around her, "My mother. What...who could've caused this." then she looked at the white figure in front of her. Slowly, her eyes trailed down to the purple body laying on the ground.</p><p>("Princess!" filly Twilight said, running to her)</p><p>Celestia took a few tentative steps, shaking her head, "No..." she lightly tapped it with her hoof</p><p> </p><p>("Look at what I can do now princess!" Twilight said cheerfully as she used a powerful spell)</p><p>"No...please..." Celestia whispered tears in her eyes.</p><p>("I choose to stay with my friends." "Does this mean I won't be your student" "Are you proud of me?")</p><p>"Twilight, say something...get up," Celestia whispered, tapping her body a few times before turning to the white figure, "Who... are... you?" there was a low growl coming from her throat, the ground melting beneath her hooves as well as parts of the buildings.</p><p>"I am Queen Morning Dawn." The white alicorn said,"We are the Alicorns of Light, the true gods of this world."</p><p>Several alicorns landed around them. A grey one with a green mane and tail looked at the sisters in shock, before looking apologetically at Twilight's body.</p><p>The orange stallion winced,"If it means anythin' that false goddess put up a damn good fight." He looked at the burn marks all over his body," She must've been real mad at me or somethin'."</p><p>Luna snarled, her horn glowing, "You will pay for-" she spun around, producing a blade to block a strike from a dark blue alicorn with a purple mane and tail.</p><p>"I...will burn you," Celestia said in bearly restrained fury as she began bringing out three pillars of flame, aimed at a few of the alicorns. Using the rest of her magic, she summoned her blade from under her throne.</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, she whispered to Luna, "The moment that I fall? You teleport to Ponyville, get the elements, and run away to the west. I'll send the tablet to you."</p><p>The alicorns flew away from the pillars.</p><p>Luna looked back at Celestia,"Tia, I... yes, sister." She glared back at the other alicorn in front of her.</p><p>Morning Dawn looked at her people,"Spread out. I and my sister will teach these two a lesson." Her horn glowed bright, summoning a bright, rainbow-colored blade.</p><p>Celestia walked towards Morning dawn with Luna next to her. Celestia looked at her and said, "My sword is named Zenith. And yours?</p><p>"Ilumina." Morning Dawn said.</p><p>The other Alicorn held her blade up,"Abyss."</p><p>Luna frowned,"Nadir."</p><p>"Good," Celestia said walking and bringing it forward, "I won't need your names because I don't care to take down the name of a dead mare!" she said, before taking off with a forward thrust. Her horn began to glow as she collected magic for another spell.</p><p>Luna held her blade up beside her.</p><p>Morning Dawn deflected the thrust, preparing a spell of her own.</p><p>The other alicorn pushed Luna back away from the battlefield, horn bursting with power</p><p>Celestia moved to the side, slashing upwards, and then took flight, stabbing downwards three times. Her horn flashing blue and red, she created a cloud around morning dawn. "Incendiary cloud!" the cloud then burst into flames.</p><p>Luna went to the side of her opponent,"Cone of Cold!" She released a cone of freezing ice.</p><p>Morning Dawn flapped her wings, disappearing the clouds,"You are talented. You remind me of Terra." She caused her horn to glow,"Cloudkill." She whispered, summoning forth a poisonous cloud around Celestia.</p><p>Celestia began to cough and then used her wings to blow away the cloud with strong gusts. Looking up, she asked, "How do you know my mother?"	</p><p>"So, you are Terra and the Traitor's child!?" Morning Dawn frowned,"Then killing you will be extra satisfying!" She flew up and pointed at her,"Disintegrate!" she fired a sickly green beam at her.</p><p>Celestia gasped, and then leaped out of the way. Frowning, she fired a beam of pure white-hot fire mixed with a beam of solar energy, "Aganazzar's scorcher!" getting herself to the level of her opponent.</p><p>Luna stepped to the side, creating black tendrils to slash at her opponent's hooves before slashing at her chest, "What do you mean our father was a traitor! He would never do anything of the sort."</p><p>Her opponent clashed blades with Luna,"Titan never explained it? You never asked about his past?" She raised a hoof as several ice stones struck down at her,"Ice storm."	</p><p>"Evard's Black tentacles!" Luna shouted, allowing for tentacles to sprout from the ground to block and grab at the ice stones as they began to pelt the ground. "Father said that the past was past. There was never a need for him to discuss the world of old. Only that he felt it was dark until-"</p><p>"He met mother," Celestia said, locking her blade with Morning Dawn, "And she said that there was nothing in her world until we were born or that-"</p><p>"He needed anything more than her and his two friends: Starswirl and Meadowbrook. The past is not imp0rntant," Luna flew back and then looked down, as memory flooded her mind, "But who we are now." Closing her eyes, a crown of seven stars appeared around her head. Then, eyes glowing white, she sent all of them flying at her opponent, "Crown of Stars!"</p><p>Morning Dawn smirked,"Shame, if they had informed you, you'd be better prepared!" she teleported up and struck down.</p><p>The other alicorn spund her blade to deflect the stars," Titan was of the Light, Princess Terra was of the Darkness." She glared at Luna before holding out her hoof,"Acid Fog." She conjured a billowing green fog around Luna,"He betrayed us for her!"</p><p>Luna began to cough, the acidic cloud hurting and clogging up her lungs. Up above, Celestia received the blow and was knocked down into the ground, making a small crater. Standing back to her sister, Celestia said, "Our mother was no alicorn of darkness. You lie!"</p><p>Closing her eyes, Luna began to glow with black mana. Opening her eyes, she summoned a black orb of energy and sent it flying to her opponent, "Dark Star." as the orb flew towards her opponent, it began to suck in debris and destroyed objects, obliterating them.</p><p>Celestia looked up at Morning Dawn and began to craft three fireballs to throw towards her.</p><p>Dawn sliced the three fireballs, causing them to explode behind her,"She was, and she-" She stopped, and smirks,d"Yes, Your mother was a horrible monster."</p><p>The other alicorn glowed her horn,"Dispel." She dispelled the hole, before looking at her sister,"Dawn?"</p><p>"Dusk, don't you realize what horrible tyrants Queen Majesty and her daughter were?" Dawn smiled as she flew up with her sister.</p><p>Dusk looked at her and nodded,"Yes, horrible..." She glared down at them,"Your mother was no saint."</p><p>"Our mother was the kindest, most noble ruler we ever knew. Second only to our father," Celestia said. Frowning.</p><p>Luna looked up, and then to the museum. Gasping, she used a shadow clone to run and grab the tablet. Then she began to prepare a spell. Celestia, on the other hand, began to concentrate, "Darkness beyond Twilight, Crimson is the blood that flows..."</p><p>The two's eyes widened, before flying up,"So, you wish to use the power gained from The Ruby-Eyed one!? Very well then." Dawn held up her hoof alongside Dusk,"Comet."	</p><p>Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows<br/>
I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand<br/>
before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand<br/>
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed<br/>
by the power you and I possess...<br/>
DRAGON SLAVE!"</p><p>The fireball left Celestia’s horn and hit the comet. the two firey balls of magic stuck hard, pushing and straining until they exploded in a sparkle of light. When the light dimmed, Celestia and Luna were gone.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>"How dare you!" Celestia said, stomping towards Luna, "We were in the middle of a battle and-"</p><p>"You were losing your 'chill' dear sister!" Luna said, the two resting at the foot of the mountain, in a doorway within a mystical mansion. "You were letting your anger control you."</p><p>"My daughter just died, I think I am entitled to be a little angry, SISTER!" Celestia said.</p><p>"You can be angry at the world and all that when we have room to breathe. They had more advantages than us. Experience, knowledge, strength. If we kept the battle going, then,"</p><p>"Then the city would've been destroyed and I would've had the unicorns make-"</p><p>"No sister," Luna said, interrupting with a frown, "There would've been two bodies in the city that day. And I couldn't live with myself if I had to rule in your stead like this."</p><p>"Are you doubting my skills?" asked Celestia.</p><p>"When you have a clear head? No. You are second only to me in swordsmareshipe, but only two mares match you in magical power. You are not in a clear state of mind, and we need Celestia the leader, not the warrior." Luna then shook her head and put a hoof onto Celestia's chest, smiling warmly, "Remember what our mother always taught us? Balance? One fights, one leads. One stands in the light-"</p><p>"And one in the shadow. Always equal, and never apart," Celestia said, holding Luna's hoof comfortingly. Looking at her, she sighed, "Thank you."</p><p>Luna then stepped out, "They will not detect my magnificent mansion spell. Not unless they know what to look for. I'll find the other five, relay the news, and then bring them here."</p><p>Celestia nodded, and then hugged Luna, "I, miss her."</p><p>Luna sniffled a little, and blinked away her own tears, "I do too." She walked out of the mansion.</p><p>Behind them,  a long serpentine figure drummed his talons on the floor,"Took you, sisters, long enough."</p><p>"Discord?" asked Celestia, seeing his appearance. Growling, she walked up to him and punched him in the face, leaving a hoofprint, "You BASTARD! Where were you when I needed you when she needed you? You could've done anything to help her, to save her life!? Why did I even think to bring you back, just because I knew it was easier to have you free than just putting my people in a constant battle! BUT WHEN I NEED YOU TO HELP YOU ARE NEVER THERE!" she said, panting, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>Discord clapped his cheek, resetting the hoofprint,"Now, Caycay, I'm not omniscient, I didn't even know Twily was even in trouble!"</p><p>Celestia frowned, "You could’ve been nearby, felt some chaos being formed because of their attack. Something!" she then wiped her cheek and then shook her head, "No sense in blaming anyone. Why are you here?"</p><p>She would've asked how he managed to break into a spacial anomaly like the mansion, but she knew how Discord loved to break the rules.</p><p>Discord leaned back,"Why, to give exposition of course! But first," He held up a talon,"We wait for the other Elements to come in. Wouldn't want to repeat meyself."</p><p>Celestia sighed and sat down, the spectral guests all began to tend to the godlings.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Applejack began to run towards the train station, Rainbow Dash flying next to her, "Do you feel it too?"</p><p>"Yeah, and now Ah'm getting to the train just to make sure Twilight is alive and ok!" Applejack said.</p><p>The train came up to the station and stopped. The door slowly opened as a grey earth pony came out, and stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of Ponyville, the orange alicorn flew threw the sky, before landing,"ATTENTION MORTALS! AH, SIRIUS, COME WITH A MESSAGE FROM YOUR TRUE GODS! WE ARE TAKING BACK WHAT IS OURS!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" asked Applejack looking at the earth pony</p><p>Rainbow Dash looked behind her, seeing the appearance of the alicorn, "Um AJ?"</p><p>"What? Oh buck me!" Applejack said, tipping her hat.</p><p> </p><p>The earth pony stepped out, more that looked just like him following. He snarled.</p><p>Rainbow Dash turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of a snarl, "What was...WHAT?" she said, seeing the horde coming out of the train. Looking back at Applejack and then back to the horde, she said, "AJ..."</p><p>"Ah'll be fine, you check that out," Applejack said.</p><p>Rainbow Dash flew to the grey pony and asked, "Ok, what the heck is going on."</p><p>The Earth Pony leaped up and punched at Dash with a snarl.</p><p>Raindrops flew overhead, looking around. Occasionally, she would look over her shoulder at the alicorn, "You girls better not have left yet." she said, before looking down at the station to see the zombie-golems about to attack Dash. Nodding, she flew down and did a dive kick into the head of the golem. Then she spun around to slam her hoof into the face of the other. "Get moving. I got this."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean ours?" Rarity asked, stepping out from the crowd and into the center of the field, looking up with a curious look.</p><p>Sirius looked down at Rarity, and grinned,"WE ARE THE ALICORNS OF LIGHT. WE ARE THE TRUE GODS OF THIS WORLD." He chuckled,"And you must have eaten from the Fruit of Generosity."	</p><p> </p><p>Rarity nodded, "I...am the Element of Generosity yes."</p><p>Sirius smirked,"And the other remainin' four are here as well! Good, that makes things easier fer me and our vassals."	</p><p>Rainbow Dash nodded and flew after Applejack, catching the last of what Sirius said, "Is that what those monsters are called? Vassals?</p><p>"And just what are you? How come you’re an alicorn?" asked Applejack.</p><p>Pinkie giggled, "And silly, there are six of us. Twilight is still back at Canterlot."</p><p>"Why, Ah was born one. Ah am an old god, freshly freed from mah stone prison." Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head,"And Twilight? Well, we done took care of her first." He winced at some burn marks,"Put up a mighty good fight, but she couldn't handle our numbers."	</p><p>Pinkie's eyes widened, and then shook her head, bearly able to whisper. Fluttershy broke into tears as she laid her head onto Rarity's shoulder. Applejack and Dash, on the other hand, lowered their heads in rage. Pawing at the ground, snorting up dust, Applejack said, "You LIE!"	</p><p>Sirius stood up straight,"Do Ah?"	</p><p>Applejack let out a roar and ran headfirst at him. Rearing back, she double bucked him in the gut, pivoting on her front legs to face him, and began to punch him hard with a three hit combo of two hooks and across. Then she gave him an uppercut.	</p><p>Sirius looked up into the sky from the uppercut,"Ya done?" He looked down at her,"Mah turn." He punched her in the muzzle, sending her flying.	</p><p>Pinkie Pie didn't move, still in shock as she just watched. Her body trembled while water came to her eyes, small whimpers leaving her throat. The others watched as Applejack flew through the air and into the side of a building. Running as fast as she could, Fluttershy went to Applejack and looked her over, "She's breathing."</p><p>Rainbow Dash's wings spread and she began to fly, only to be stopped by Rarity, "Let me go RARITY! I need to make him pay!"</p><p>"We can't!" Rarity said, shaking her head, "We need to retreat. The better part of valor is-"</p><p>"I don't give a buck!" Dash shouted, "I need to kill him! I need to kick his ass and make him pay! Twilight is-"</p><p>"Twilight would want us to do the same," Rarity said.</p><p>Fluttershy said, "Dash, please."</p><p>One look at Fluttershy and she stopped her struggling and then looked at Sirius, "Now we're done."</p><p>"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Sirius walked towards them, horn glowing,"I specifically came here lookin' to kill ya'll. Together, you and the Elements are invincible. But apart... yer weak." He grinned,"Don't worry none... You'll be together again real soon..." He reared back and fired a large blast of energy at them.</p><p> </p><p>Another blast of energy intercepted it, sending it flying away into a part of a hill. Sirius stared at the still alive group of ponies. He slowly turned his head to the newcomer.</p><p>The clanking of yellow armored hooves slowly came to him. A red helm adorned with a greenhorn bared into view. Its upper body covered with red. A green visor glared down at him.</p><p>Sirius snarled,"Alicorn Bane! Ya should be dead!" He flew up and fired a shot at the armored figure.</p><p>The figure dodged and fired her own shot at him, striking him in the chest.</p><p>Applejack slowly got back to her feet, wiping away a bit of blood that ran down her forehead and spat out some blood. Looking at the yellow suited pony as she began to battle the alicorn, she asked, "Who the buck is that?"</p><p>"Applejack, you should-"</p><p>"I asked, who is fightin’ the alicorn?" Applejack asked.</p><p>Rarity shook her head, "I don't know, but this will give us a chance to run."</p><p>"Run? You mean right when one of those things is right in front of us?" asked Applejack.</p><p>"Discretion. Oh what is with you and Dash," asked Rarity.</p><p>"What is with me is that monster just said he killed Twilight and I want his yellow hide," Applejack said.</p><p>"Yes, and I am angry too, but we can't," Rarity said, shaking her head.</p><p>Pinkie shook and said, "We're not good enough."</p><p>"There you are, girls!" Luna said, teleporting in. "Thank goodness I was able to find you. Hearing Sirus make his proclamation, I had feared the worst."</p><p>"Princess?" asked Dash, "What-"</p><p>"No time, teleporting now!" Luna said, before turning to Sirus, "Sirius? You are going to die..." and then blinked out.</p><p>Sirius looked at her,"Wha-" He felt a blast from the mare into one of his burn scars,"Gah!" He flew towards one of the houses,"That visor of hers must be giving her an-"</p><p>The mare leaped onto one of the buildings, and then jumped towards him to fire into another burn,"Gah!" Sirius fell to the ground,"Damn it!" His eyes glowed white as he blasted three energy shots into her, sending her flying back,"Gotcha." He panted.</p><p>He slowly got up and began walking forward,"Ain't so big and bad when Ah ain't distracted, are ya!"</p><p>A little yellow ball rolled towards him, and then hopped right in between his legs.</p><p>The high-pitched scream could be heard across the heavens.</p><p>Sirius keeled over in pain, and he began to gasp,"You... bitch." He turned his head as the ball turned back into a pony. He fired several shots at her.</p><p>The mare bounced back and forth, before firing a few shots of her own. She leaped back and charged her corn cannon.</p><p>He snarled,"Ya think ya hot, doncha? Ya thank comin' down here makes ya big and bad!?" He laughed,"The Elements are without their pillar now. The princesses are without a home. The mortals have no choice but to bow to us! This world will perish, and you along with it!"</p><p>"You gave me an opening." the mare said.</p><p>"Wha-" the mare leaped towards his head, putting her horn into his mouth. She charged it, causing his eyes to widen in shock.</p><p>A large blast was heard across town, as a body fell to the ground.</p><p>The mare stood over it, her visor glowing,"Spazer Beam acquired." She looked at him,"So, I have another reason to kick your asses."</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>Discord picked his teeth,"Any minute now."</p><p>There was a flash of light outside of the mansion door, followed by a door opening, "-You see, a Magnificent Mansion spell is basically a pocket dimension that allows powerful spellcasters to create a home away from home." Luna said as she walked in, "It keeps the mage safe and gives them a chance to recover and to think. What's more, it's completely un..."</p><p>There was a long pause as she saw Discord resting on her couch, her servants giving him a glass of chocolate milk. She looked to him, to her couch, to the mansion, to Discord, to the door, to the elements, to Discord. For a moment, she frowned.</p><p>A few minutes later and Discord was battered by meteors, moonbeams, sliced into ribbons, and then packaged in a meatpacking tin, before being teleported to a maze.</p><p>"Uh, you know that won’t do anythang, right?" asked Applejack.</p><p>"I know, I know. But by my mother, that felt good after today!" Luna said.</p><p>Discord appeared from a door, holding a cup of coffee while wearing a bathrobe,"Now that was just rude." He took a sip.	</p><p>There was a sound of studio applause, followed by cheering and canned laughter. Luna shook her head, "So is appearing in a mage's personal sanctum. This is not meant to be invaded by a miserable mishmash of mangled malformities. Now, why are you here?!"</p><p>"He says exposition," Celestia said.</p><p>Luna looked to Celestia, and then back to Discord, "Proceed."</p><p>Discord let out a squee,"Oh, this is wonderful! I get to be the exposition fairy for once!" He grinned at Celestia,"This must be a new experience for you especially!" He snapped his fingers, causing them all to appear in a classroom.</p><p>He had a curly grey wig, a monocle, and a teaching stick,"Ahem," He cleared his throat and began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, long ago, there was a race of godlike alicorns who ruled ponies of various races and lands." The chalkboard behind him showed a group of alicorns.</p><p>"Originally, the ponies didn't have minds of their own." It showed ponies grazing, eating, trotting," But one day, they began to grow smarter... more independent." It showed ponies creating fire, the wheel, and houses.</p><p>"The alicorns saw this as an opportunity. They wanted to rule them. However, there were disagreements." It showed the alicorns splitting apart.</p><p>"One side wanted to rule with an iron hoof, forcing the little ponies to follow them and only them. These were the Alicorns of Light, for they believed themselves to be righteous. They were kinda boring to me." the alicorns became encased in light.</p><p> </p><p>"The other side were the Alicorns of Shadow, for they were the opposite of the light. They wanted to guide the ponies from afar, only intervening when they were truly needed." It showed the other side encased in darkness.</p><p>"Light was order and destiny. Shadow was free will." The two sets separated.</p><p>"Many years, many generations passed as the two sides began to war." The two sides began to blast each other with magic,"Until there were very few left."</p><p>He looked at the Princess,"Morning Dawn was correct. Titan was born of the Light, and Terra of Darkness." He grinned as the board showed a black alicorn on one side, and a green alicorn on the other,"That's right, your parents had the cliche "opposing sides" romance!" He laughed as the two placed their hooves near each other,"But, Dawn was lying when she claimed that Terra and her parents were tyrannical. In fact, they were quite kind."</p><p>Discord laughed,"But I'm getting off track. Tity and Terry fell in love, and eventually, Titan turned on his queen."</p><p>"This led to a huge battle." It showed Morning Dawn and Terra fighting,"Where Terra sent 14 Alicorns running with their tails between their legs."</p><p>"Morning Dawn, however, had one trump card. She heard of a creature of immense power hiding somewhere..." He began to laugh as it showed the 14 alicorns talking to a caricature of himself,"That's right, me." He grinned,"I admit, me saying I don't turn ponies into stone was... a fib just to get Celly's goat." A bleat was heard,"You see, Dawn wanted me to give her the order she desired. So I did. I turned her and her little entourage into stone... forever. Or so I thought." He tapped his podium,"I don't know how, I don't know when, but my seal on them broke."</p><p>Luna looked confused, "How did my mother send fourteen of them away."</p><p>"The seal broke..." Celestia looked down, and then gasped, "Meadowbrook’s Tablet." using her spell, she brought out the stone tablet.</p><p>"Meadowbrook’s what?" asked Applejack.</p><p>"When we called for Twilight, she was sent to investigate a tablet containing the location of the eight items," Luna said, "the eight items of Meadowbrook."</p><p>"Or vestiges," Celestia said.</p><p> </p><p>Discord smirked,"Now Lulu, I can't tell you everything, it'll spoil the plot." He laughed. He looked at the tablet,"Ah, so Twilight must've read it, and broke the seal by accident." He frowned,"I admit, I do feel sad about her." He patted Fluttershy on the head.	</p><p>Fluttershy whimpered, and smiled, "Thank you Discord."</p><p>Rarity looked at Pinkie and hugged her, "Pinkie I-"</p><p>"She isn't really dead," Pinkie whispered, "She'll come back She'll come back, I know it."</p><p>Applejack said nothing, only walking up to the tablet, "But why would reading it awaken the alicorns?"</p><p>"A number of reasons," Luna said. "Meadowbrook was also alive when the lich king Vecna made his power play. She probably tried to combine the seal with her items and to seal away any way of him from coming back. This magical resonance could've had an accumulative effect on the items and then fused back. Either that or somepony found the seal and linked it with the tablet to awaken the alicorns by connecting the ley lines. Or were able to-"</p><p>"Whoa, English Luna. English?" Dash said, "We don’t' have...' she paused and looked down. Tears welling up in her eyes as she said, "I... it just hit me you. I mean... I was so caught up in the fight and the anger that I didn't-"</p><p>"So, we find the items and then we get back at the alicorns?" Applejack said, looking at the map behind the tablet.</p><p>"HEY!" Dash said, flying up into Applejack's face. "Our best friend just died, maybe you can join in mourning her for a second?"</p><p>"I ain’t got time to mourn. I haven’t cried since my parents died, and I'm not going to cry right now. We have a world to save and I'm thinking carefully here!" Applejack said, pushing her nose to Dash.</p><p>"You mean you are being a cold-hearted jerk!" Rainbow Dash said.</p><p>"We can be emotional later! Right now we need to plan, get what we can, and then strike back before-"</p><p>"All right you two!" Celestia said. "Last I checked I am still a ruler and I think we need time to rest. We'll search for the items after supper when we have time to collect ourselves. Do I make myself clear?!"</p><p>"YES MAM!" the girls said, dispersing.</p><p>Luna walked to Celestia and patted her on the back, "You can let go now, sister."</p><p>Celestia then began to cry onto Luna's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>Purple hooves beat against the darkness.</p><p>Purple eyes looked around the black viscous ichor.</p><p>Purple legs struggled to find escape.</p><p> </p><p>A light shone as a lid was burst open before her. Twilight Sparkle leaned forward from the liquid coughing before letting out a gasp,"Wha..."</p><p>A blue earth pony stallion wearing spectacles looked back at her, his white mane and tail shining in the light,"Princess?" He asked.</p><p>Twilight held her hoof to her chest,"I... I'm breathing, I'm alive... but... I remember dying..." She frowned at the container,"... Unless somepony had my DNA..." She looked at the stallion,"Did you break me out?"</p><p>"Well, I heard sounds from inside a mysterious container, I figured I had to open it." The stallion said.</p><p>"Thank you... ?"</p><p>"Quick Draw Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III." The stallion said,"Just call me Percy."</p><p>"... Wait, de Rolo!" Twilight leaped out of the container,"My family used to visit yours! I haven't seen you in years! How has it been!?"</p><p>"... My family is dead." Percy said with a frown.</p><p>"..." Twilight looked behind her at a cage the two were in,"Awkward. Why are we in a cage?"</p><p>"Well, I tried shooting my family's killer. Not sure about you." Percy said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite simple, she fought her betters, stared them down, and then died. Shows you what an inferior breed she is," a germaine accented stallion said, stepping into the room. His blonde mane and tail matching and brushing against his tan coat. On his side, under his lab coat, was a cutie mark of a tree, "But we all know that, don't we Miss Sparkle? As for how you came back, well, I do believe a fellow scientist like yourself can figure it out."</p><p>"Clone spell." Twilight glared at him,"And I know you, Dr. Völkermord. A once-respected scientist."</p><p>He pulled back, looking somewhat insulted, "Once respected? My dear, I am still respected. Last I checked, were it not for me, most would not know how much force a unicorn's bone can take before it breaks and shatters." Mord then chuckled, "But tell me, princess. Which of my reports did you read? My studies on pegasus respiratory tracts? How a gryphon's renal system works? Or did you read one of my books? I must say, if you read any then I am pleased to be acknowledged by a fellow scientist of such renown."</p><p>"Read? Try thrown out." Twilight snarled,"Your studies were horrifying! You tortured people!" She frowned,"But that's beside the point. Why do you have us here? I know you don't have the magic to clone me."</p><p>"Briarwood." Percy glared at Kudos,"He may a horrible racist, but he's not above working with a necromancer for his own gain." He cocked his head,"Where is it, Mord?"</p><p>"Brairwood... one of my old professors," Twilight whispered.</p><p>"Where is what, Percival?" asked Mord, looking at him in the eyes, "Are you referring to your little toy?"	</p><p>"It is no toy." Percy glared at him,"Especially not for what you plan to use with it."</p><p>"What?" Twilight looked at him.</p><p>Mord slipped his head into his breast pocket and then pulled out a steel cylinder with a long nose. At the other end was a wooden handle and in the grip was a trigger meant to be activated by a pony tongue. Holding the weapon in his hoof, Mord said, "This is what he is referring to. What did you call it? A gun? I prefer to call it an equalizer, the grand answer to the question of what makes Earth Ponies so superior, the final answer, and the greatest achievement. And I have you to thank for it, Percival."</p><p>He began to admire it some more, "For you Princess, I will say that by using a small sigil within the hammer, it hits some explosive power within to launch what is called a bullet at speeds normally reserved for pegasi. It is a marvelous little toy. And don't worry, Percival... I do use it responsibly."</p><p>"Probably on innocent ponies, right?" Twilight glared at him	</p><p>"Twilight, I am stunned. I thought you as a scientist moved beyond such cliches as innocence and guilt. I prefer to think of them as subjects for my tests," Mord said, putting away his gun, "And to inform you...we now know that a unicorn takes longer to die thanks to a bullet wound as opposed to an Eart pony. Quiet informative no?"</p><p>Twilight held her horn towards him,"That's it, blasting you right now!" Her horn glowed. And then fizzled. She blinked a few times.</p><p>Percy looked at her,"Performance problems?"</p><p>"I swear this has never happened to me before," Twilight said</p><p>"I have a theory," Mord said, flicking Twilight's horn, just to watch her wince, "When the gods came, their arrival created a massive disturbance in the weave. Many ponies found themselves magically hurt or unable to do certain tasks. I, myself, was almost burned when I dropped coffee on my foreleg. When you died, I do believe your link with the weave was broken. All of that power, all of that magic, gone. Now you are just a normal pony."</p><p>Mord couldn't help but chuckle, " All of that power a unicorn possesses, and then you take away their magic, and you are left with nothing. This is why we earth ponies are superior, Percival. You cannot take away our brains or our strength. Pegasi and unicorns, on the other hoof, are so easily disabled.</p><p>Percy glared at him,"I'd rather not be placed in the same sentence as you."</p><p>Twilight reached through the bars and tried to hit Mord,"Well I still have hooves! Come here!"</p><p>Mord smirked and put his chin to Twilight, "Then hit me. Show me how an alicorn uses earth pony magic."</p><p>Twilight punched him. The power of the alicorns flowed through Twilight, millennia of evolution pumping through her hybrid body. Every last bit of mana gave her strength, and it flew through her hoof. The world of pain approached him, delivering with it all of her training and power.</p><p>boink</p><p>and in the end, all that Twilight accomplished was that her hoof lightly mussed a part of his coat. Mord looked down, and then back to Twilight, "It's ok. It happens."</p><p>Twilight stepped away with frown,"Well..." She looked at Percy,"You, on the order of the Princess of Friendship, hit him!"</p><p>Percy sighed,"Well, if it's on the order of the princess." he reached through the bars to punch him.</p><p>The punch managed to hit his jaw, leaving a bit of a bruise, but nothing noticeable. Mord rubbed his cheek, "Impressive, Percival. Your siblings were the fighters I assume?"	</p><p>Percy frowned,"Julius and Vesper, yes, but not the rest of us." He took a step back,"And it's taking every bone in my body not to punch you again for mentioning them."</p><p>"You’re not above working with a necromancer. What do you want? What does she want!?" Twilight asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? All I want, or ever need, is the freedom to do my experiments and prove the superiority of earth pony. To show the world that Earth Ponies are the strongest and greatest of the equine races. Sadly, our princess- hallowed be her name- exiled me for trying such a thing. As for my Lady Briarwood? I do not know. I do not pry. I an just content with doing what she needs of me. Speaking of which, I must take my leave." and with that, he turned away and began to walk away.</p><p>Twilight sighed,"Great. I'm powerless, my friends think I'm dead, and I'm pretty sure we've got two big bads to deal with." She began to rummage around her mane,"The only thing to do, is to escape!"</p><p>"And how do you plan to go about doing that?" Percy asked.</p><p>"The Great and Powerful Trixie taught me a few things." Twilight grinned, pulling out a lockpick.</p><p>----------</p><p>Rarity stared at her vanity mirror, sniffling once, twice, “Got to hold it together. Twilight wouldn't want you to have a breakdown before trying to save the world, come on..."</p><p> </p><p>Fluttershy stepped in and looked at Rarity, "Rarity... are you all right?"	</p><p>Rarity sighed,"Would you like an honest answer?"	</p><p>"Honesty usually helps," Fluttershy said.	</p><p>"I don't know how we’re supposed to stop those alicorns." Rarity sighed,"I'm this close to having a breakdown. I was worried that this was going to happen one day." She took out a brush and began to brush Fluttershy's mane,"One of our enemies comes in. Our friends aren't anywhere nearby. And then... silence." A shudder came to her breath,"And we don't even have time to mourn. Why didn't she ask us to join her?"</p><p>Fluttershy looked down, sniffling a little. She had her eyes closed, trying to blink the tears away, "I don’t know. I don't know why she just wanted to be alone. I thought she knew that we're stronger together, we need each other. And now she's gone, and I'm so scared."</p><p>Letting out a little shudder, she whimpered, "Twilight couldn't handle them, how are we supposed to. How are we supposed to do anything without her? I've tried to be brave, but that's only because I knew her and you were with me."</p><p>Rarity choked,"I'm about to fall apart myself. I don't know how Applejack does it, but I envy her. She's willing to hold herself together. I only hope she can hold us together."</p><p>“She’s trying,” Fluttershy whimpered and sighed, leaning into Rarity’s shoulder, “But she is holding it in. She doesn’t want us to bother, or let us in.”</p><p>“I don’t know how she can,” Rarity looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks, “This is what we chose when we became adventures, and I am worried... it’s all catching up with us and we are just seeing how small we are.”</p><p>“It’ll be ok Rarity, It’ll be all right.”</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>"Why!?" Rainbow Dash punched the bag again, Rainbow Power flowing through each punch. Several hoof marks showed on the bag,"Why couldn't I have been there!? I don't care if I would've been bored, I'd have helped you!" She kicked the bag, sending it flying,"Get me another one..." she asked the invisible servants of Luna’s mansion.</p><p>Rainbow Dash growled, punching the fourth bag harder and harder with her foreleg. Every punch she gave, she would mutter, "Should've been there. Should've been there, should've been there!" </p><p>After a few more strikes, the bag was broken and so was she as she sat down and began to just cry to herself, “I need to be there for everypony, and I can’t...”</p><p>---------</p><p>Applejack stared at her hat for a long time, seemingly for ages,"Ah don't know if Ah could do this without ya Twi..."</p><p>She went to a dresser and found a bandanna to put on around her neck. Looking back up at the mirror, she continued to speak, “Ah always figured that, when things got tough, I could handle things with my strength and you could handle the big bad with your magic.  Hay, even during the whole invasion thing, I knew we would be all right. Those storm king knights were magic immune, but they weren’t hoof immune Ah tell ya. But, ah also knew we needed reinforcements so Ah went because I trusted you.”</p><p>“And yet, you lost. You had all the power you need, and you still lost,” Applejack sniffled, trying to stop crying, “And Ah was worthless. Ah try to be everything for them, for my family, for you, and just to see me fail...it’s heartbreaking. But I won’t fail again, you can bet on that!”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Pinkie sat alone in her room, sighing. She looked down and whispered to herself, "They're wrong. She's ok. I know. Just you wait, Twilight will be back."</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Celestia sighed, waiting in the dining room. Luna stepped out from the shadows, "Problems, sister?"</p><p>"If there is one thing I hate about being the ruler, is that I am going to be stuck here while I have the civilians fight for my kingdom," Celestia then sighed, "I just feel like I forced this task upon them."</p><p>"You forced nothing, dear sister," Luna said, rubbing Celestia's back. "As much as they loved you, what they did wasn't for queen and queendom, it was for the lady that became their friend. Need I remind you, one thing you have always wished, was for them to have the freedom to choose to fight on their own. Not relying on a queen to lead their hoof all of the time."</p><p>Celestia nodded and sighed, "I can only hope they can still find that independence when they get down here."</p><p>"You won’t have to wait long, the food is ready and I do believe they are arriving.”</p><p>Rarity was the first to arrive, suddenly wearing a long pretty dress,"Always make sure you look good when having an audience with the Princesses!"	</p><p>Applejack followed, tightening up a neckerchief that was around her neck that had Twilight's symbol on it. Rainbow Dash flew in from the sky, "Really Rarity, a dress?" she said, straightening her bomber jacket.</p><p>Luna quirked an eyebrow, "Outfits?"</p><p>Rarity brushed her mane, "Something special to mark this grand adventure your highness. I figured something nice for all of us."</p><p>Pinkie walked in, none of her usual gait as she fixed a belt and nodded. Fluttershy walked in with a robe that had many fall colors on it.</p><p>"I must admit, it does suit an adventuring party as yourselves," Celestia said. "Now, our first order is to head to the Castle of Two Sisters."</p><p>"Why there?" asked Applejack, looking at her questioningly.</p><p>"Because, that is where the tablet said that the vault of Meadowbrook lies," Celestia said. "Somewhere deep in a cavern that I and my sister never looked at."</p><p>"We can only assume that it was hidden in such a way that could only be revealed by the tablet itself. Whatever magic that Meadowbrook sealed it with and connected it to, is a miracle," Luna said.</p><p>Celestia nodded, "Indeed. Now if we hurry we can-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dash said, holding up a hoof, "Who's we? Last I checked, there are five of us ready, not seven."</p><p>Celestia paused, "Well, I am the princess and I need to-"</p><p>"Look, Princess," Applejack said, "We all understand that you are responsible for the county and all, but that's the point. You are needed back here to be a symbol for the country, something to remind the country that there is hope. We are the ones who need to go out and fight."</p><p>Celestia was about to raise another point, but Dash stepped in, "Look, Twilight wouldn't have wanted you to join us, she would've been already there and exploring the caste without us. This is our job, our duty. We traveled with Twilight, we know each other the best, and we proved ourselves worthy of the Elements. We are the ones who are going to be the heroes here."</p><p>"Twilight always said," Rarity said nodding, "That we have our own destinies, and we must follow our own path."</p><p>"We are adults and we don't you holding our hooves princess," Applejack said. "Now, if you excuse us, we'll be getting the items right now." and with that, she and the other four walked out the door.</p><p>Celestia stood in shock for a moment, and she smiled before chuckling and laughing softly, "Finally, they are starting to understand."</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Starlight Glimmer was looking down at the map, frowning as the map seemed to be glowing red, “What is going on here? Ever since that god came in, this map has been on the fritz!" She kicked it. And then held her hoof,"Ow!"</p><p>Spike looked down from the staircase, "Hey Starlight, I am going to be reading my O&amp;O books before setting up a real play podcast, so don't be too loud down there." he then went into his room.</p><p>And then a knock came at her door.</p><p>Starlight smiled warmly and walked to the door. Slowly opening it, she said, "The princess's castle is always open to vistors, there's no need to knock. Who is it?" then she began to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that makes things easier for me." A large blue earth pony stallion stood in front of her. He had a black goatee, and he was wearing a large blue dress shirt with a single feathery shoulder pad. The moonlight shone behind him, making the red eyes that stare down at her more intimidating.</p><p>"It's been too long, Little Star." A green unicorn mare walked next to him. She wore a blue dress with a single black tie. Her mane was done up in a bun,"I can't begin to tell you how long I've waited to see you again." She gave a long smirk.</p><p>Starlight's eyes shrunk to pinpricks as she looked at the two ponies, "S-S-Sylas, Delilah! No, what are you two doing here!? I've left that life behind." she said reaching for the door with her magic, ready to slam it.</p><p> </p><p>Sylas held a single hoof to the door,"Now, Little Star. Don't be rude, we taught you to respect your guests."</p><p>Delilah walked towards Starlight,"Come on now, we have need of you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't need me! You just want to use me!" Starlight sad, turning around and running away. Using her magic, she grabbed a faucet from the kitchen and fired the water along the ground to create a tiny running stream. Turning around, she made her way to the stairs.</p><p>Delilah shook her head, using her magic to turn the faucet off,"Please don't wastewater. What would the Princess say?" She walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. A bat flew over her head and up the stairs.</p><p>Starlight gasped and ran down the hallway to her room and closed the door. Panting, she threw a dresser, followed by a bed, followed by another dresser, then a bookcase, followed by Sylas, and then another dresser, "Wait...</p><p>Sylas looked down at her,"Hey there."</p><p>"Did you tell Twilight about us?" Delilah's voice said,"About the little unicorn filly who wanted to learn magic so she could get into Celestia's school and see her friend once more? How a specialized tutor came to her hometown one day and helped her?"</p><p>Starlight shook her head as she backed away slowly, shivering, "No, I didn't tell her any of that. She didn't need to know about that story. I just told her what she needed to know." quickly her eyes began to dart back and forth, seeing the only ext being the window.</p><p>"That hurts, Little Star. You'd think that would be the first thing you'd tell her. Then Twilight Sparkle could've come and defeated us with her magical rainbow of light and everypony would be happy over in Whitestone." Delilah said.</p><p>Sylas loomed over her, and looked out the window,"Do you wish to risk it? Or do you want to quit while you're ahead?"</p><p>"She wouldn't have defeated you. I don't think she had the strength," Starlght said, opening the window, "As for me...you don't know what I wil do." and then she tried to jump.	</p><p>A strong hoof clamped onto Starlight, holding her,"Now that wasn't very smart." Sylas whispered as he leaned in.</p><p>Delilah opened the door,"Don't bite her yet, hon." She walked to Starlight,"She could be of use as a mortal." She walked closer to Starlight,"Now, you are mine once more, Little Star."</p><p>Quivering, Starlight shook her head, "No, please...don't...Trixie."</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere on the road, Trixie looked p and around. Twitching her ear, she said, "Starlight? No, she's fine."</p><p>----------</p><p>"My lord... we did a wonderful job on this bridge!" Rarity said as they went to the bridge leading to the castle,"It's coming along swimmingly!"</p><p>Rainbow Dash gave a confident smirk, "Hey when I get a bridge fixed, it stays fixed."</p><p>Applejack could only roll her eyes as they walked into the castle. As they walked, she could only frown and sigh at the sights of the ruins, hearing the echoes of their first adventure play through her head. Lowering her head for a quick moment, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulder increase. With a quick shake, she said, "So, Dash, where does that tablet say to go?"</p><p>"According to this, the chamber is this way," she said pointing to a staircase leading downwards,"Somehow we missed that the last time we were here."</p><p>"We missed a lot of things, journals, trees," Applejack said, walking towards the stairs, "Surprised we didn't miss a complete pony the last time we were here!"</p><p>Slowly, the group made their way down the stairs, the silence between the group was nearly deafening. Fluttershy stepped close to Rarity and whispered, "Rarity, can I ask a question?"</p><p>"Yes, dear?" Rarity asked.</p><p>"Do you-" but before she could speak, she heard Dash shout.</p><p>"Whoa!" Dash said, looking at the large pairs of doors in front of them. In the center of the door was a small indentation that matched the tablet. Then Pinkie read the inscription, "After opening the door, take this coupon for a free ice cream sandwich at any participating ice cream stand."</p><p>"Why would anyone be willing to honor a deal like that?" asked Rarity.</p><p>Applejack shrugged as she placed the tablet into the door. With a mighty lurch, the doors swung open wide, revealing the inside. The dark chamber was quickly lit up by a series of runes that caused the magical lights to turn on, revealing the silhouettes of the vestiges. However, as they stepped into the room, the eight items vanished.</p><p>"What?" asked Applejack as she ran to the dais and growled, "What the hay happened?"</p><p>Pinkie looked at the sigil and said morosely, "These sigils, I think they cause the items to teleport when a pony comes in. Like an alarm."</p><p>"MY word," Rarity said, "So even if the intruder breaks through the first chamber, the second one would make sure they don’t take the items."</p><p>"Buck!" Applejack said, punching the dais that looked like four boots, "So we got here for nothing?"</p><p>Rarity stood next to a rapier, "No, we are probably missing something. Meadowbrook was a known inventor, but also a trickster. Some would even call her mad."</p><p>Pinkie managed a smile, "I know. It's kind of why I like her so much," she said, standing next to a robe.</p><p>"Yeah, but how are we-" Dash began, only to get interrupted by Fluttershy.</p><p>"Look, another tablet," Fluttershy said, taking the tablet in her hooves, and looked under it, "And a disk."</p><p>Rarity stepped to it and looked at the tablet and disk, "Both are enraptured by powerful mana. Maybe it requires that eye to read it?"</p><p>Applejack put her hoof onto it, "You mean, the eye that is back in Canterlot? aka, villain central?"</p><p>"I thought bad guy central was Detrot?" asked Pinkie, putting her hoof onto the tablet.</p><p>"Now's not the time Pinks!" Rainbow Dash said, putting her hoof onto the tablet, and then backed away as the tablet began to glow, and the old squish writing that was etched on the stonework began to become read.</p><p>"If you found this room, congratulations, you solved the first step.<br/>
Now, for the next.<br/>
The eight have gone to the west, to the world of old."</p><p>"World of old?" asked Rarity.</p><p>"I think where the three tribes used to come from," Applejack said. "But I didn't think that there was anything there."</p><p>"Hunt for them, find them.<br/>
Hear their voice, hear their cry<br/>
Six will hunt for the eight<br/>
Six will bear the weight</p><p>The boots will give strength<br/>
The sword will give elegance<br/>
The cloak will give hope<br/>
The goggles will give speed<br/>
The staff will grant power<br/>
The gem will grant t unity<br/>
The bow will grant light<br/>
The bracelet will grant wisdom</p><p>These eight will call for those who seek it. Those who need tem. Battle may erupt, find them.</p><p> </p><p>Turn this in for a free ice cream cake."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come one, that's just a bunch of riddles," Applejack said, "How is that supposed to help-" before she could say more, she saw the tablet glow and change, turning into a paper map that floated to Rarity. "Ok... how about my parents back and I have some apple pie?" she frowned as the room remained silent.</p><p>Pinkie looked at the disk, "For CS and LS, your parents," Pinkie said.</p><p>"CS? Celestia Solaris?" Rarity said, touching the disk and gasping at it turned on.</p><p>A hologram appeared, showing a large alicorn stallion with a beard,"Hello, my little ponies. You probably don't know who I am, or why this disk was made."	</p><p>"No you are right, we don't know," Applejack said, before shaking her head, "What am I doing, this is just a latent image spell ain’t it?	</p><p>"No, Young one, I can answer your questions." The stallion said with a smile,"I am Methuselah, King of the Alicorns of Shadow. Mine and Queen Majesty's essences are in this disk you hold before you."	</p><p>In the mansion, the mares decided to recontinue the disk in front of Celestia and Luna. Celestia stepped forward and looked at the hologram, "How are you related to the<br/>
Alicorns of Light. What is the story of my parents and their connection to them, and what happened so long ago?"</p><p>As Celestia talked to the hologram, Applejack and Rarity began to discuss plans, "How the buck are we getting to the west. We need a way over there."</p><p>"I don't know as of yet. We can't get anywhere without being seen by the gods," Rarity cais.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I cannot give you all the information, my grandchild." Methuselah said with a frown,"You see, my and my wife's memories are trapped in the vaults in the west. I can only give bits and pieces. You need to place this disk into specified areas. Think of it as a book, where you have to find the rest of the pages."	</p><p>Luna sat down, "What can this chapter tell us about our parents? They... never talked much about those times. They allowed us to learn under Starswirl in the field of magic and Meadowbrook used to entertain us, but beyond that, we don’t know anything about them.</p><p>"Oh, will this be a story of how Terra and Titan had met? Please tell me there will be romance!" Rarity said with a smile, her troubles all forgotten.</p><p>Applejack stepped up, "I hope for some clever tricks.</p><p>"Laughs, plenty of laughs," Pinkie said, sitting down while the servants brought out popcorn.</p><p>Dash rolled her eyes, "If there ain’t action, then I ain’t listening."</p><p>"Um, I'm fine with whatever, just as long as there are heartwarming friendship moments," Fluttershy said, sitting next to Rainbow Dash</p><p>Methuselah nodded,"Oh, there is. The story of Titan and Princess Terra is one wrought with much romance, tricks, Laughs, and oh, there is certainly action. Everything began when Titan and Terra were but teenagers on the cusp of adulthood.	</p><p>"h, I can't wait to hear the rest," Rarity said with a smile. "But for now, we need to solve our problems of getting to the west, sneaking on a ship, all under the eyes of a bunch of gods that want us dead and are watching our every move. It will most likely to take a miracle-"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>"To break out of the cage at her rate," one guard said, laughing as Twilight continued to pick the lock for the 39.9th time.</p><p>"Gah, did aliens make this lock or something!?" Twilight shouted.</p><p>"If only we had a unicorn with magic..." Percy muttered.</p><p>Twilight glared at him,"How about an earth pony with actual strength!?"</p><p>"Oh, if only I had thought of that before." Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, blow it out your ear!" She shouted before going back to her work.</p><p>"... I have an idea," Percy said. He walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>"Guards, help, she's terribly sick!" Percy shouted, indicating Twilight moaning and groaning on the floor.</p><p>The guard gasped, "Oh my gods no! We can't have that, we do have a reputation to maintain after all. Thank goodness I have a doctorate and am a MD, otherwise I would've had to go  and get a medic." he opened the door to kneel down with Twilight and pulled out a pen light, "Hmm, her pupils are dilating."</p><p>Percy went up and knocked him on the noggin, causing him to fall to the ground next to Twilight.</p><p>Twilight looked up and stared at Percy,"I can't believe that worked.”</p><p>"Me neither," Percy said, shaking his hoof.</p><p>Twilight yanked the keys away from the guard and the two walked out, locking the cage behind him,"Now what..." She looked up, noticing a vent,"Hmmm."</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>"This was so much easier in the books." Twilight said as she and Percy crawled through the vents.</p><p>"Yes, because books never exaggerate for the sake of a good story..." Percy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You know, things were so much easier when I was the only smart flank in my friend group!" Twilight said. She stopped at a vent,"Hey, a lab!"</p><p>"Must be Mord's." Percy looked over her shoulder.</p><p>Mord sat back in his chair, pulling out a jelly bean and eating it. Running his hoof along his console, he said, "Show me Abbigail," and in a flash, a screen showing Applejack walking with the group outside of the mansion. There was a frown that crossed his lips as he said, "Still hanging out with those inferior ponies my pet? Pathetic, and after all, I did to get you to this point."</p><p>He then pressed another button on his console, "Show me the gods, I need to know what they are doing with the country."</p><p> </p><p>One guard stepped into the view, bowing before Morning Dawn, "Milady, the others have reported that many of the cities are currently hoisting your flag instead of those of the usurpers. The problem is, some of the more cloud-based cities are holding out."</p><p>"Pegasi were always the most rebellious. Send Commander Pursuit to Cloudsdale. If things get to riled up, I will send one of my own." Morning Dawn said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why's he interested in Applejack?" Twilight whispered,"What's his game here?"</p><p>Kudos nodded, pressing another button on his console. There was a small smirk on his lips as he said, "Interesting, oh very interesting. Another player in this game." Then he pressed a button on the console and pulled back, "Meadowbrook's legacy has been released? My, the game has become much, much wider hasn't it?"</p><p>Pushing away from the console, he walked towards a pegasus mare cowering in a cell. Playing with a syringe in his teeth, he put it to her throat and smiled, "Now, tell me, what was it like in the west? I have heard stories."</p><p>"Please, let me go home," the mare whimpered.</p><p>"I am not in the business of granting requests. I am here for research and I plan on making a small sojourn to the west shortly" Mord said, putting the needle into her foreleg, "Especially since you have taught me so much about pony physiology. Tell me, mating with a deer and giving birth to twins? Was it hard?"</p><p>"No...it wasn't. It was," she moaned, "Wonderful to be in his legs. To nuzzle him, but we," she gave another moan, "What d-did you do to me?"</p><p>"A relaxant," Mord said, putting his syringe into his pocket. "I have been told that the screams are annoying the pirates and I can't have that. And considering that I plan on operating on your reproductive organs, Well, we can't have too much suffer correct?"</p><p>"Why?" asked a unicorn pony about the size of a filly"Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Mord looked to the pony that was strapped to a rack, the machine pulling on the limbs, "Still alive? My you fjords are resilient, almost as much as Earth Ponies. As for why? I just find it interesting that ponies seem to be able to breed with any race. You breed one with a gyphon and you gain a hippogryph. A dragon and you get a kirin. A diamond dog and you gain a half breed abomination that some can call orcs. There are just so many."</p><p>"And you wanna torture one to get the answers," asked the pony.</p><p>Mord nodded, "Yes. Now, tell me, do you have family... what was your name?"</p><p>"JB Trickfoot," the pony grunted, "Please, I just wanna see my cousin Pike again."</p><p>"Oh, and she is another of your race. My my my my, how peculiar. So many unknowns in the west. I look forward to heading there. But for now, tell me...how much more can you stretch?" he asked, turning on the machine, making it pull the fjord pony tighter to elicit a scream.</p><p>Then Mord looked over his shoulder to a small vent, "Enjoying the research?"</p><p>"Run, now!" Percy whispered quickly.</p><p>Twilight was about to speak,"We can't save them now! Not without your magic or my gun!" Percy said, pushing her along.</p><p>Twilight struggled,"But, he-" She shook her head, before moving forward.</p><p>The next few feet were silent, the screams of those ponies rang into Twilight's mind.</p><p>"Wait." Percy said,"I see the armory. I don't see anypony inside right now."</p><p>"Okay," Twilight said quietly.</p><p>Percy quickly opened up the vent and leaped down to take a look around.</p><p>There were many weapons lying around in the armory, some with small handles, while other weapons were lined up for use if need be. On one shelf, it said 'Consificated items." on the shelf was a six cylinder pistol with writing on some of the barrels marked in esquish. Next to it was a long rifle attached to a saddle, and next to that, was a small braclet.</p><p>Percy grabbed the six barreled pistol, the rifle, and the bracelet. He turned to Twilight.</p><p>Twilight stared at the ground,"I'm useless... "</p><p>Percy frowned,"Don't do this now, Your Highness. We need to escape."</p><p>"We need to save them... but I'm useless!" Twilight said again.</p><p>"We can save them later, but we need to escape now!" Percy said.</p><p>"They'll be dead, they'll be dead because we were too late! I'll be responsible for-"</p><p>Percy slammed a hoof in front of her,"Twilight Sparkle. I'm fully aware that I am the last pony to try and knock some sense into you, but we cannot lose ourselves now!"</p><p>Twilight stared at him, and then shook her head,"Y-your right..." She looked at the bracelet,"What's with the bracelet?"</p><p>Percy looked at it,"I'm not sure, I figured it to be some sort of weapon, so I grabbed it." He looked around at some of the guns and began to grab them,"I have an idea."</p><p>"What?" Twilight asked, before being tossed a longsword.</p><p>"Dragonslayer. I never use it anyway." Percy said, before taking some of the pellets,"Black powder is still in here, I need a container and a trigger..."</p><p>"What are you building?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"I call it a grenade. It should cause a distraction and an explosion."</p><p> </p><p>Then an explosion was heard, and alarm bells rang.</p><p>"..." Percy had just crafted the grenade as he heard that.</p><p>Twilight looked up,"Uh, what's going on?"</p><p>"Intruder alert, Intruder alert," the voice rang over the intercom. "Intruder found on flight deck,"</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>"Food deck"</p><p>Boom!</p><p>"Radar Deck!"</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>"Announcement room de... that's this floor," he whimpered as he heard the sound of the door being banged.</p><p>"Ok, not much time. To Corporal Hicks, I am sorry for sleeping with your wife. It was a drunken affair and we haven’t touched each other since. To Lt. Hudson, I am NOT sorry for sleeping with your brother. Quiet frankly, he was the best lay I ever had, and I was thinking about dating him. Lt. Vasquez, you got it right, I am your real father. I am so sorry we never had a chance to bond and I never found the right time. to the rest of you</p><p>"It has been a pleasure serving you all."</p><p>He then turned around, and the sound of rapid gunfire could be heard, followed by a slight ping as it bounced off of metal. And then the sound of energy piercing someone, with a loud thud.</p><p>"To Vasquez...I am sorry about your dad. I am waiting in the announcement room downloading the map to find the prisoners. If you want to see daddy again, please come for revenge." the mare said.</p><p>"... Is she with you?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"I was going to ask that of you," Percy said. He leaned his head out the door as a strange-looking creature with pincers ran by,"She seems to be looking for us."</p><p>Twilight walked towards him,"I guess she's friendly? I hope?"</p><p> </p><p>Just outside, they could hear the sounds of energy fire, grenades, and explosions. Then they heard one creature say, "I don't want to jinx it for us guys, but I think we killed her. Let's all go out for Frosty Chocolate milkshakes."</p><p>Then an energy shot was heard, followed by a body falling. The rest was screams, shouts, pleas, more screams, and then a punch as the pincer creature was then sent flying past Twilight and Percy. Stepping out, a mare in yellow and red armor stepped out, "I'm getting you two out. Now."</p><p>Twilight blinked,"Uh, thanks, but they’re two others that need our help!"	</p><p>The mare looked down at Twilight, and silently nodded. Looking up, she tapped the side of her helmet several times. After a few minutes, her visor flashed while she looked down the way. Then she tapped the side of her visor again, looking for a few moments. After tapping one more time, she said, "Follow me. Not that I don't think you can handle yourselves, but you'll be safer if you stay at my side."</p><p>They both looked her up and down,"Yeah, not disagreeing." Twilight said</p><p>"Nope." Percy said.</p><p>The two ran with her. Twilight looked at Percy,"You look disappointed."</p><p>"... I wanted to make power armor," Percy grumbled.</p><p>"Sometimes it's not all that it's cracked up to be. The maintenance can be annoying, and if you get an AI inside, it sometimes won't shut up," the mare said, before looking up with her eyes to the corner and growling, "It's true, shut up."</p><p>Volkermord pulled out his scalpel, listening to the mare moaning in pain and watching her heart rate slow. Turning his head, he saw the monitor show the armored mare and the two ponies make their way to the room. Lowering his head, he said, "My apologies, milady. But it seems that I need to leave."</p><p>"You," panted JB "Are a monster."</p><p>"You know, most unicorns break at this point. It's interesting. But please, do not waste titles on me," Mord said, putting on his coat, "I do not believe in such things."</p><p> </p><p>BOOM!</p><p>The door exploded. Mord placed his hooves onto the circle, "And I take my leave. Adieu... princess."</p><p>BANG BANG BANG</p><p>Three bullets flew and hit the wall as Mord vanished. The teleportation circle became inert.</p><p>"Who...is that?" asked JB as she looked to the three standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Go to the mare, I'll go to JB." Twilight ran to her and began to undo her bindings,"It's okay, little one, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, I came to get you out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Percy shot the lock off the cage and ran to the mare.</p><p>The mare grabbed his hoof,"Vax'ildan. Vex'ahlia." She coughed out. Her hoof went limp as her eyes fell.</p><p>Percy closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.</p><p>Jb sighed and hugged Twilight close, "Thank you, miss..." she said.</p><p>The mare walked over to Percy and placed her hoof onto his shoulder. Silently, she shook her head and walked to the door.</p><p>JB looked up, "Is she..."</p><p>Twilight turned to Percy, who only shook his head,"No..." She shook her head. She began to tremble,"Alright, we... need to get out of here now..." She began to breathe heavily.	</p><p> </p><p>"Percy, JB, help her. Some guards are outside the door," she said, stepping out. A few seconds later, energy shots were heard. After the bodies fell, she poked her head out, "You have two minutes. That's how long it'll take to clear this corridor."</p><p> </p><p>Percy picked the body up,"Did you hear a name, JB?"</p><p>As the screams and bodies hitting the floor rang outside, JB nodded, "When I was brought in, I saw her laying that cage. She said her name was Elaina. She was taken from her home in the west when a dragon attacked. She would talk about her twins, those two names she said before she..." she shed a tear, and then sniffed, "Will I be able to get home?"</p><p>Twilight looked at JB,"We'll... try to get you out as soon as possible, but Equestria is under siege right now, it may be difficult to get you home."	</p><p>"Siege?" whispered JB. "But... I always heard Equestria was peaceful. A little too peaceful."	</p><p>"Well, normally it is, but I made a huge mistake that summoned something terrible here."	</p><p>"I see," Jb whispered.</p><p>The mare stepped to the door, "Hallway's clear, there should be an exit right in front of us," she said, blowing a missile into the hallway wall. "Seems their rockets are compatible with my suit... who knew."</p><p>"That's... convenient," Twilight said.</p><p>Percy nodded as he carried the body with him.</p><p>Exiting the hallway through the hole in the hallway, the group quickly escaped the bunker. Once outside, they ran into the woods and away from where they could be seen. Adjusting her horn cannon, the mare looked at Percy, "Plan on burying the body?"’</p><p>"Yes." Percy said,"She needs it."</p><p>Twilight collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.</p><p>The mare turned to Twilight and then knelt down with her. Placing a hoof onto her back, she said, "Take your time, breathreathe. You are just letting the adrenaline and about five hundred other emotions rushing through you right now. Give yourself time and ten think about how to move on." she said, watching as Percy buried the body. Slowly, she lowered her eyes and then took a small breath.</p><p>("Take her home, don't let her see what we have t do. The hatchling is still young," the bird-like pony said.</p><p>"Can she even be a filly anymore? She lost-"</p><p>"We'll let her be the child she needs to be.")</p><p>The mare stood up and looked behind her at the bunker, "If you three have a place to be safe? Go there and wait. Think of your next move."</p><p>JB looked up, "What about you?"</p><p>"I've got work to do," the mare said. "And a job to complete. I'll keep my eye on you."</p><p>"But what about the pirates that are left in the bunker? They'll-"</p><p>There was a loud sound as the bunker began to explode from a series of eruptions and fireballs. Everyone looked to Percy, who was saying nothing at he finished putting a stone for the fallen mare. Then they looked to the mare, who they couldn't see the grin under her helmet, "Don't worry." she said before turning away.</p><p>"Not saying your name or goodbye, lady?" the mare heard the voice in her suit talk.</p><p>"It'll be easier for me to finish this mission if I'm alone. You know no one can ever really help me," the mare said, jumping into the trees.</p><p>"We should've been faster. We should've been faster." Twilight began to sob.</p><p>"... We need to find her children." Percy looked at Twilight,"The two of us have work to do, Twilight."</p><p>"Why, why could 't we be faster?" She shook her head in her hooves.</p><p>"The only thing we can do now is to find your friends," Percy said simply. He looked at JB,"After we drop her off somewhere safe."</p><p>"... I think I know this spot. A few kilometers west of here should be Zecora's hut." Twilight shuddered,"Then... then we leave."</p><p>Zecora walked through her hut, grabbing some ginger and Kamaole flowers to throw into her large pot. Taking a large ladle, she began to stir and twirl around in a slow circle while watching the liquid begin to turn a light red. There was a faint smile on her lips before she looked at a photo of her and Twilight, which made her frown. A swift knock on the front door distracted her, "Do not disturb Zecora on this day, I have friends I need to help on their way."</p><p>Grabbing her staff, she slowly opened the door to see Percy, JB, and Twilight. As she stood there for a moment, she paused as she looked at the fallen princess. There was a moment of unnerving silence as she closed the door slowly. Then violently, she threw open the door to lob garlic, salt, and a gas bomb at Twilight, "Stay away from me demonic spirit. Whatever offer you have, I wish not to hear it. And if you be, in my fear a zombie. Then get back to the dead, before I go and take your head!" she said, lightly hitting Twilight with her stick.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow! I'm not undead!" Twilight shouted.</p><p>Percy held up his hoof," Ms, I can vouch for her, stop hitting her!"</p><p>"If she is not of the leaving dead then explain-" Zecora paused and then looked into Percy's blue eyes. A red blush came across her cheeks as she said, "Why my heart is in pain?"</p><p>Shaking her head, she fixed up her mohawk and smiled a little at him, "But, I have heard from the gods. Twilight fell to unbeatable odds. And now she is here with you and a filly? Seems quite strange and silly."</p><p>"Hey, I know I'm small, but I'm an adult fjord pony!" JB argued.</p><p>“Yeah, I did die, and then I got better." Twilight said, only to get hit with the staff," Ow! A clone spell brought me back!"</p><p> </p><p>"A clone spell you say? I suppose you could come back that way," Zecora said, "Please come inside. The stallion, you sit by my side."</p><p> </p><p>Percy blinked,"Okay?"He sat next to her.</p><p>Twilight sat near the cauldron,"We can't stay long, we need to find my friends. Can you keep an eye on JB here for us? Until we can find her cousin Pike?"</p><p>Zecora took a drink of some tea, giving some other cups to the others before taking her seat next to Percy. Looking to Twilight she began, "Your friends have gone to gain trip across the sea, Towards Baltimare and other ports I see.</p><p>They are on a quest to fight impossible odds.<br/>
To lay waste against the gods."</p><p>"The gods?" JB asked.</p><p>"I had problems with them. I died to them!" Twilight said, eyes wide.</p><p>Zecora drank a little, "I would only guess<br/>
That they are on the quest.</p><p>If you wish to know more and help with a smile<br/>
You can talk to Celestia for a while.</p><p>She and her sister are currently in exile<br/>
Hiding within Luna's mansion and others for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I would need to know where Luna's Mansion was first," Twilight said.	</p><p> </p><p>"That was under the mountains shadow<br/>
That I know.</p><p>Now I believed it has moved to<br/>
Castle of the Sisters two"</p><p>"Right." Twilight got up,"I know how to get there from here. Thank you."</p><p>"I'm going from being a prisoner to having an audience with a princess. I must say that this is not how I expected my escape to go." Percy said.</p><p>"And do not worry about the pony the size of a filly<br/>
I will look after JB."</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>"You know Luna, if you ignore the circumstances," Celestia said, resting on the couch, "This is like a little vacation."</p><p>"Yes, A vacation where the fate of our kingdom is at stake,” Luna said. "And are you sure the zebra can make enough?"</p><p>"I trust Twilight's judgment when she talked of her skills," Celestia said, "And we have no idea what her friends will find in the west."</p><p>"And it is her judgment that is allowing you to trust the bounty huntress?" asked Luna.</p><p>"Lulu," Celestia sighed, "I don't have many options. It is not like we can just pick anyone to help. We need smugglers and bounty hunters to get the items we need to the west and-" she then paused and looked up.</p><p>"Your alarm spell, sister?" asked Luna.</p><p>"Yes. Cloak yourself and go outside," Celestia said. "Get ready for a fight."</p><p>Luna nodded and disappeared. Moving silently, she stepped outside and waited in the shadows, watching as the intruders walked through the castle.</p><p>Twilight looked around the castle,"Man, we really need to refurbish this place a little more."	</p><p>Several black tentacles wrapped around Twilight, trying her up with the black mass. Percy jumped out of the grip of the tentacles and landed back on the other side on his forelegs, pulling out his gun. Luna stepped forward, "Are you with the light, or the darkness. Choose wisely whoever you are."</p><p>"Your Highness." Percy put his gun back,"That depends on your definition of darkness, but I can at least tell you that we are not enemies." He indicated Twilight,"Princess Twilight Sparkle has come back to life, and is seeking her friends."</p><p>"... Get me out of these things!" Twilight shouted.</p><p>"Twilight," whispered Luna, her eyes wide in shock and amazement. Letting her horn glow for a moment to dismiss her tentacles, she gasped as she gazed upon Twilight, "How... and who is your companion?"</p><p>"Luna, I assume that you took out-" Celestia came out and then looked at the reborn Twilight. tears immediately began to fill her eyes as she ran over to hug her surrogate daughter, "Oh, Twilight... welcome home."</p><p>Luna sighed and said, "Sister, perhaps we should convene back in the mansion?"</p><p>"Just a few more minutes. I want to make sure that this isn't a dream and my Twight has come back." Celestia said, whispering.</p><p>Luna nodded and walked into the mansion, followed by Percy. After a few moments, the two sat on chairs within the mansion, "My apologies if this is not the most formal of rooms. But we have to make do. Now, if your new friend would introduce himself?" Luna said/</p><p>Percy bowed,"I am Quick Draw Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowki de Rolo III."</p><p>"You can call him Percy." Twilight said immediately. She smiled at Celestia,"Yeah, I kinda got better from dying. Long story." She looked around,"As much as I would love to talk and catch up, Equestria's under siege and I need all the details you gave my friends."</p><p>"The port city that they are heading to would be nice," Percy said.</p><p> </p><p>Celestia paused, "De Rolo? Of Whitestone? But... I thought that family had been killed off. At least, that was what a messenger had told me and Luna. He had said that any dealings would be done with the Briarwoods."</p><p>Luna looked to Celestia, "I believe we have some investigations to do to add to our current dilemma."</p><p>"As for the information you need. Most I what I know, is only second-hoof. I am still waiting for much of the information to come from the girls once they find the disks," Celestia said. "I even had to rely on Discord to gain much of the information I am about to bestow upon you."</p><p>"D-Discord!?" Twilight gasped. Her eyes filled with betrayal,"Y-you don't know everything, Celestia!?"</p><p>"Sadly, I do not," Celestia said.</p><p>Percy frowned,"Well, I can tell you that the Briarwoods are responsible for my family's deaths."</p><p>"I am sorry that my sister was unable to investigate into your family’s murder, Percival," Luna said while Celestia comforted Twilight.</p><p>Percy let out a heavy sigh,"You're busy princesses, I can't expect you to be everywhere. In a way, it's partially my fault." Percy looked down at the ground,"I was too lost in my own mind to find you... or the Elements to get help. And then I made the decision to stop them myself."</p><p> </p><p>"I just, my world is now ruined!" Twilight shouted. She looked up at Celestia, teary-eyed,"So... what's the..." She gulped,"Second-hoof information you are giving me?"</p><p> </p><p>Confident that her student's breakdown was abated, Celestia sat back down onto the comfy couch, "Well to begin..." she then began to explain all about her mother and father, the discovery of the tablet in the hidden chamber, and the disappearance of the items. She couldn't help but chuckle at Twilight's frustration of the item's disappearance. She also smiled when she told of the poem that was on the tablet about the items' descriptions. As she finished, she said, "And here we are. After we dismissed the mansion we made our plan."</p><p>"The girls would head to Baltimare and look for a certain pirate to smuggle them to the west. Meanwhile, we would hire a mercenary to send the girls some supplies from San Palemo to the same coastal city," Luna said. "I also had them write letters to their loved ones to say goodbye."</p><p>"A bracelet?" Twilight whispered,"Hey, Percy, you still got that bracelet?"</p><p>Percy pulled it out,"Here?"</p><p>"Can you use Detect Magic on that, Princess?" Twilight asked.</p><p>Celestia nodded and began to concentrate. Her horn glowed a faint blue and white as she tapped into two pools of mana to look it over. She then nodded, "This bracelet is hiding faint magical energy. A latent force of mana that lies within. However, if this is one of the items, I cannot say or can I tell your what it does. Have you tried using a spell with it?"</p><p>"Twilight, surely you can identify this item yourself," Luna said. "You have..." she then paused and looked at her. Her eyes widened, "You have lost your magic, haven't you."</p><p> </p><p>Twilight sighed. She then proceeded to explain how she was brought back due to a clone spell by Briarwood,"When I came to, I found my magic gone."	</p><p>"Hmmm, perhaps the problems with the weave when the gods awoke, plus the unusual way of your resurrection, caused your mana problems," Luna said. "Sadly it could take time and something unique for your power t return."</p><p> </p><p>Celestia sighed, "I should say that this means you will be forced to stay behind, but I know you. Your tendency to want to be a hero to help and save others is inherent in you. So, I can not dissuade you. Instead," she then looked to Percy, "Quick Draw Percival Fredickstien Von Von Musel Klossowsky De Rolo III, you are in charge of protecting Twilight and helping her until her magic returns. You are to be her bodyguard and help her when you can. If you should fail in this..." there was a small shudder in the mansion as her mane combusted, "I will send you to meet your family."</p><p>Percy leaned back, eyes widening a tad,"I understand completely, your highness. I was planning on going with her anyway. I have... business in the west."</p><p>Twilight nodded,"Right. If we leave now, we'll probably find that mercenary to hitch a ride with." She looked up at Celestia with a smile,"Oh, Princess, I love you, but I'm so glad you know me well enough that I would go even if you did forbid me." She sighed,"I can't waste any time here, then." She gave her one last hug,"I guess this means I'm going. I need to find them, to help them. They would lose without me to help them out." She turned to the door,"See you later!" She ran out.</p><p>Percy gave a bow,"Your Majesties." He turned and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight and Percy stopped at the front of the castle,"It's a long road." She smiled at him,"You know, I'm almost I picked up a new friend on this journey."</p><p>"Friendship is your specialty, is it not?" Percy said.</p><p>"You're right." She turned to the road,"It's a long road to Baltimare." She then felt a coat on her,"Oof!"</p><p>"Cover your wings. The alicorns will be searching the area, and if they find you, I will not be able to fight them." Percy said.</p><p>Twilight nodded as she put Percy's coat on,"Thanks. Geez, I'm missing being a normal unicorn now!" She chuckled,"Alright... let's go."</p><p>Percy nodded and walked beside her on the road.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Rarity let out a smile as the group entered the city,"Oh, even under siege this city is fantastic!" She looked back at Applejack,"The Princess said that the smuggler is in a bar, right?"</p><p>"Yea," Applejack said, tucking her hat down over her eyes, "Though could you be a little more subtle!"</p><p>"I just hope we can find it," Fluttershy whispered as they moved around the building city. The ponies walking around, talking, and announcing various items of sale allowed for much confusion as they continued to walking towards the port.</p><p>Pinkie looked up and saw a tavern near a port. With a dull tone, she said, "Oh, Pirate Tavern. I bet we might find a smuggler in there." she then walked over to a different cantina to watch as a stallion with his big furry friend sat in front of a green stallion, before blasting him with a crossbow. Somewhere, in that same cantina, was a young stallion in a white robe sitting with an old stallion.</p><p>"Naw, probably not the smuggler I'm looking for. I think we should try for the Pirates’ Cove over there," Pinkie said, leaving the plot of the other adventure behind.</p><p>Rainbow Dash landed in front of Pinkie, slamming open the door, "I'm looking for a no-good low down smuggler who is willing to die! Where is she!"</p><p>A familiar female voice piped up,"Who's asking?"	</p><p>Rainbow's Magenta eyes looked over the bar until she saw a white bird with light green plumage. Smirking, she said, "Rainbow Awesome Dash." and she looked to the bird and slowly walked to her, "Celaeno, you miserable BITCH!" she said, reaching up with her hoof and slamming it into the bird woman's claw in a powerful hoof shake.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been too long!" Celaeno said. She leaned back against the table,"I've been waiting for you girls." She counted the number of ponies in her mind,"Where's Twilight?"	</p><p>Each of the girls took a seat at the table, finding a good place to face the pirate captain. Applejack sighed and put her hat down over her eyes, "Twilight's... not here right now. She's busy elsewhere."</p><p>Rarity looked to Applejack, "Applejack..." she whispered, looking at her friend comfortingly.</p><p>"And she said we'll meet later," she shuddered, hating to tell a small white lie and partial untruth.</p><p>Celaeno hid her eyes under her hat,"AJ, I've been a pirate for a long time. I can tell when someone's lying to me." She immediately perked,"But I'm not going to pry. IT's the West to Glidesdale, correct?"	</p><p>The girls nodded, with Rainbow picking up, "Yeah, Celestia said that the best way to get there without them knowing is to take a smuggler ship I told them you know the best routes that could get us there without them knowing."</p><p>Rarity smirked, "I may have also put out some rumors here and there that we were heading to the west ports."</p><p>"Ah, I get it." Celaeno walked around the table,"My baby could outrun those jerks easily. I should warn ya, Glidesdale is a bit different than here." She placed a claw on Fluttershy's head,"But I also know a few guys there that'll let us through without any issues."	</p><p>Fluttershy let out a comforting sigh as got her head patted. Rainbow Dash looked at her, "How different."</p><p>"Who are these guys?" asked Applejack.</p><p>"The ponies of Glidesdale are kinda..." Celaeno waved her claw,"On the violent side. They're better now, but when they were ruled by The Conclave, they tended to kill everything in sight. Now, their blood rage has more or less been aimed at the monsters of their lands."	</p><p>"The Conclave?" asked Applejack, while Fluttershy let out a small eep at the sound of violence.</p><p>"Hey, at least they are aiming at their own monsters," Dash said. "So, who are your friends that can get us there."</p><p>Celaeno smiled,"Oh, I know a couple of guards." She looked at Applejack,"Nasty rulers. Before the Circle, the new rulers overthrew them, they were five of the most bloodthirsty rulers this side of Tirek. Their names were Thordak, Raishan, Vorugal, Umbrasyl, and Brimscythe. I can only tell rumors, the Queen of Emon can tell you more, but I heard that they even changed the very landscape they ruled."</p><p>Rarity gasped and shook her head, "What kind of rulers could do that?"</p><p>"Have to be another set of gods of something," Applejack said. "Just glad we don't have to face them."</p><p>"I guess we'll talk to queenie about it," Pinkie said, lightly playing with her straw.</p><p>"Do, when can we get to the ship?" asked Rainbow.</p><p>Celaeno got up,"Right now! We need to do this fast, or the gods are going to get wise." She headed towards the back,"Mead, open up the back."</p><p>A big burly stallion nodded and pressed a button, opening a bookshelf.</p><p>"My ship's through here, come on!"</p><p>The girls followed, leaving Applejack to logically ask,"So, does the owner just naturally know that you have a secret entrance behind his bookshelf?"	</p><p>"Uh, yeah? I mean, I wouldn't be asking him to help me out if he didn't know."	</p><p>TThe girls nodded and followed her through the winding tunnel in the bar. After several feet through the walkway, they came upon an airship. Around the mighty ship, several avians and a few other species were loading onboard boxes and barrels full of ale (Ginger and the booze kind). A green half pony, half boar with an accent shouted, "Captain Calaneo approaching!"</p><p>Rarity watched as some of the boars passed by, toating the material, "My, I didn't think boars were so... airfare-ing. I thought they stuck to the boarder lands in the south."</p><p>"We do," One Boar said, "But sometimes we do like the idea of heading back to the homeland in the west." he then pushed the crate full of food and some gold onto the crane.</p><p> </p><p>Galeano smiled as they got up on the ship. She nodded at a younger boar that had a green ting to it before heading towards the wheel,"We're heading off, boys, take care of your things now!"	</p><p>The boar nodded, "Yes captain."</p><p>"Man, Fjord seems to be in high spirits lately. Maybe he's been to the west and found somepony cute," whispered one of the birds.</p><p>Applejack tipped er hat, "We don't know how long we're gonna be gone. We got everything?"</p><p>"I have the map," Rarity said, "Plus the cash, seeing as I am the only one who can hold our money without wasting it!"</p><p>"We don't even know if Gildesdale takes bits Rares," Rainbow Dash said.</p><p>"Can't be sure," Rarity said.</p><p>Fluttershy flew up, "I got some bandages and some supplies. Tem-um, I mean our contact said she'll make sure we'll get the potions when we get there."</p><p>"I got... things," Pinkie said, looking down as she walked to the hold, "I'll be hiding in here for a bit."</p><p>Oh, they take bits, don't worry." Galeano said,"I don't know why, but bits are like, the same in both countries." The ship began to take off.</p><p>--------</p><p>Twilight and Percy entered the bar,"Alright, let's hope the smuggler is someone shady."</p><p>Percy looked around at the crooks and thieves,"That... might take a while." He went to the bartender,"Did a quintet of ponies leaves here with an airship no too long ago?"</p><p>Mead spat into a tin,"Who wants to know?"</p><p>Percy put down some bits,"Very important ponies."</p><p>Twilight looked around the bar.</p><p> </p><p>As Twilight looked around, she would see a set of different ponies and other ungulates at the bar. At one table sat what looked like a rouge, a cavalier, a wizard, an acrobat, a thief, a ranger, a barbarian, a unicorn little sibling with a small sheet, and a dm earing an odd outfit as he discussed the latest adventure the ponies were on. At another table at a silver earth pony and his buffalo companion as they kept an eye on the bar. Lastly, at the far corner sat a pony with a dark cloak, wielding a dagger. He was scowling and brooding, looking like he had a dark and sinister backstory.</p><p>"Move it, Wilting Flower, this is my seat to brood," a dark purple unicorn with a broken horn said, pushing him out of the way.</p><p>"But, this is my spot, I always brood here in this corner," Wilting said, frowning as he looked at her.</p><p>"And now it's mine. You should've got here beforehoof," Tempest Shadow said, her horn sparkling with electricity, "Now, do you want to ruin this bar or brood?"</p><p>"Brood. I'll look for a new corner," Wilt said, walking away, "I will just glare darkly, looking vicious for a fight and..." he left, muttering emo thoughts out loud.</p><p>Tempest sat back, taking a mug and drinking slowly.</p><p>"Tempest!" Twilight shouted,"Tempest, over here!"</p><p>Percy put a hoof on her shoulder,"Twilight, we're trying not to draw attention, remember!?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Twilight winced.</p><p>Tempest looked up, her eyes widened in shock. For a moment she smiled and waved Twilight to her, "Thought you were dead," she said. "And don't worry, most of the patrons here are trying to either forget their troubles, are too drunk to notice you, or are busy trying to find out how to get out of Equestria before the queens initiate martial law." narrowing her green eyes at Percy, she asked, "Who's the tight end?</p><p>Percy sighed, as if used to ponies hitting on him,"I am Quick Draw Percival Fredricksten von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III."</p><p>"Call him Percy." Twilight said,"And I did die, but I got better. Long story. So, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"The gods suck at their jobs. When I killed a target, they usually stay six feet under," Tempest said. "Waiting for a ship to receive a special delivery of a crate from the 'Zenith Exhibition Creation Organization Rational of Abolutes' heading to the west via the monarch corporation on the behalf of the princess of Zebrica and Sunny Daze. It seems they want me to protect some magical potions that encourage healing from here to the west. Then I am to make sure that set of potions get into the hooves of five certain mares."</p><p>She then brought out a letter, "And it seems that my assignment also requires me to help a stallion with a tight end, and Sunny's youngest girl to that land for some education. And oh look, I see just the two."</p><p>Twilight smiled,"Thanks, Princess..." She whispered,"Alright, so when do we go?"	</p><p>Tempest picked up the glass and began to take another drink. She then slammed the jar down, "Now. Hey Mead! I'm taking my leave and your booze tastes like you took a piss in it."</p><p>"Yeah, and you look like something my niece ran over while getting to her bar," Mead said, cleaning the glass.</p><p>"Blow it out yer ear ya pony guzzler!" shouted Tempest as she got some armor and walked to the door, "Oh and put the charge onto his tab," she said, pointing to Percy. Then under her breath, she whispered, "He's a damn good stallion."</p><p>Mead whispered under his breath,"What a damn good mare..."</p><p>Percy blinked,"What!?" He looked at Mead,"Alright..." He muttered before handing him some bits before following Twilight and Tempest out the door.</p><p>Twilight looked at Tempest,"Are we going by airship?"</p><p>Tempest nodded as she walked towards the shipyards, "Of course we are. If I'm right, your friends are already out on the journey to the west and we need to get there as fast as we can. Luckily," she continued until they reached a small airship, "I just got hired."</p><p>A mare with long white hair and a blue coat turned to look towards the approaching trio. Moving so she could show off her cutie mark of a rook, she put away her clipboard with her magic, "You must be Tempest. I'm-"</p><p>"Checker Monarch of Monarch Industries," Tempest said, "Sunny Daze told me you had a 'shipment' you needed protecting?"</p><p>"Yes, a few casks of 'Equestrian healing mineral water' from the Z.E.C.O.R.A subsidiary and some small trinkets here and there. This is a very valuable shipment and who are these?" she asked, looking at Twilight and Percy.</p><p>"This is Taile Spin and Twinkle Puss, they are refugees from the west and need a guide back home," Tempest said, looking at Monarch with a small glare.</p><p>Checker looked and nodded, using her unicorn magic to take note, "I see. Now, since this might be contraband, I trust you know what to do if you or this shipment is caught?"</p><p>"Make sure it doesn't get traced, I got it. It’s not the first time I protected cargo," Tempest said, walking away from Checker to the plank, "Come on you two."</p><p>Percy looked at the airship with a slight smile,"Such a fascinating piece of work here!"</p><p>Twilight looked at Tempest,"Twinkle Puss!?"</p><p>"It's the best name I could come up with. Belle Amie would've been too wimpy and Shining Spark sounds something a nerd would come up with. At least this sounds about as soft as ponies are expecting," Tempest said.</p><p>The captain watched as Tempest got on board. The large boar walked towards her with a low growl, "The name is Klog, the captain of this ship. We are going to go into a dangerous country in the west. You sure ya got what it takes?"</p><p>To answer, Tempest pulled her head back and headbutted him in the face. This elicited a moan of pain and a whimper, "Owww, it was just a question. you didn't need to headbutt me." the captain said, before walking away.</p><p>Tempest looked to Percy and Twilight, "You'll both need to find some tasks to perform on the ship so no one will think that you two are refugees. I don't know what you are capable of," she said, looking to Percy. "But you, I think you can-" her eyes went wide when she used her magic, wincing a little, "Oh Celestia you did lose your magic didn't you?"</p><p>There was a sigh as she shook her head, "Twilight, there is a map room and I think this ship has some books, you should look at those and stay out of the way in case we get into trouble."</p><p>"Stay out of the-?" Twilight let out a disappointed sigh,"Right, I'll look at the maps. At least I'll be reading."</p><p>Percy walked up to her,"Well, I'm good with mechanics, and I have good aim."</p><p>"Goo, you work on the cannons," Tempest said, trying her best not to take a peek at Percy’s toned flanks. Shaking her head, she looked back at Twilight as she walked to the map room.</p><p>Sighing, she followed and looked inside, "Hey, look. I wasn't trying to be an ass back there. It's just true you know. If we get into a fight right now...I'll have two ponies to protect, and I don't think your friends are going to forgive me if I let you die again."</p><p>Twilight stared at the map,"... You know what my favorite books to read were? The ones where the brave knight always gallops in to save the day. I always imagined myself as that knight." She sighed,"I want to help ponies. I hate it when I'm relegated to staying behind because it's... safer." She looked at Tempest,"I know you were just telling the truth... but it still hurts." She looked at the map,"On another note, what do you know of the west?"</p><p>"It's nothing like here in Equestria," Tempest said, leaning against the doorway while crossing her legs in front of her. "Way more tendency to have a fight. You and Fluttershy would tame a cockatrice? I know of a mare who fought a few with her girlfriend and then killed them. She used the feathers as part of her wedding dress." there was a chuckle as she shook her head. "Wonder how Kima's doing."</p><p>Twilight looked up, "How do you know so much?"</p><p>"I was born there," Tempest said, smirking. "When I invaded before, I said that you mares have so much power, and yet you use it for parties. This is what I'm talking about. Do you know why Equestria practically wiped off the west on the map?"</p><p>Twilight looked confused and then looked to the maps. Her mind remembered how there was a time where the map of Equestria just showed the continent, then it had the crystal empire, then the Southlands, and then the dragon lands to the east. Occasionally there was a landbridge that would show up that was marked 'undiscovered lands to the west.' A sigh escaped her lips as she said, "Wish we ponies weren't so skittish about exploration. Note to self, make teams for a proper exploration team."</p><p>Stepping forward, Tempest began to point to a map that showed only a faint border, "For years, I don't know how long, ever since I was a filly though, the land was ruled by a powerful and dark king called Thordak. I never saw him myself and I don’t know much, but legends said he was a being of fire who would burn the lands to remind you that he was in control. If it wasn't him? Then it was the power of some of the other dragons you had to worry about."</p><p>"Those lands were fierce and untamed, with several cities separated by days of travel. And of course, there are more races of ponies and equines than there are here. There are fjord ponies that look like fillies and colts, half breeds like half-deer, and a few others I never even saw," Tempest sighed, "Kind of miss it sometimes."</p><p>"How come you never told us about this?" Twilight asked.	</p><p>"Look at me," Tempest said, pointing to her with a hoof, "Do I look like a mare that talks about her past and old times? I'm a fighter, not a hugger or a dancer." she walked to a port and looked outside, "I'm not really like an Equestrian, I don't solve my problems with singing and dancing and a warm hug. I usually prefer to fight and wield magic like a boss. And when I left my town after the 'incident'. I ran away, fought on my own or a little, joined Storm King, and decided to just leave anything from my past behind."	</p><p>"Hey, we don't solve everything through singing, dancing, and warm hugs!... well, maybe Pinkie does," Twilight muttered.	</p><p>"I rest my point," Tempest said, "Of course I know that now. Now I notice that you hide some real firepower under all of that. But, try telling that to the westerners. They all think that about you."	</p><p>Twilight pouted,"Of course..." She looked out into the distance,"Hold on everypony, I'm coming."</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>Morning Dawn sat on a large throne, pieces of Canterlot strewn around her being picked up by her magic. She began to speak to a hidden figure,"Cayrel,"</p><p>An orange alicorn with a yellow mane walked forward,"Yes, my queen?"</p><p>"The Elements are headed to the west. I can feel their magic heading there." She turned to her,"Gather the other seven knights. Find them, and eliminate them in any way possible."</p><p>Cayrel smirked as seven other shadows appeared next to her,"Yes my queen."</p><p>------</p><p>A stallion with a purple mane and a light purple coat stood in a mechanical ship overlooking a holographic map with a red dot heading west,"It seems the Huntress is heading to the west sir," A voice said from his left,"She seems to be following the alicorns."</p><p>The stallion nodded,"Good, good. Everything is going according to plan. Tell Briarwood to hold on to her plans for now."</p><p>"What about the armor we found in the sea, Captain?"</p><p>"Activate it as soon as possible." The Captain said, turning off the map,"It'll give the heroes a little taste of what's to come. And then... we wait."</p><p>"Wait?"</p><p>"The best way to win 3D chess... is through patience."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>A green alicorn stallion with a lime mane and tail circled the barrier of the Crystal Empire.</p><p>Shining looked up at it and frowned,"How long can that barrier last?"</p><p>Cadence paced the room,"Twilight's dead, Celestia and Luna are missing... oh, what am I going to do!?"</p><p>-------</p><p>"Good morning Equestrians, you're listening to Radio Freedom." Vynl Scratch said,"No, I don't give a dang about the gods, we're still going to give you the news you care about!"</p><p> </p><p>"Here is the status report for today: Almost all of our heroes are missing. Twilight is dead, and the world looks like it's gone kaput."</p><p>"But hope is not lost. Two ponies with a lot of charisma are rallying the troops. Sunny Days is keeping the ponies up and training them to fight for themselves, while another pony named Moonlight Shadow is gathering spies. A resistance is forming, allowing us to show those gods that we will not take this sitting down."</p><p>"Speaking of, Eight gods have left Equestria for the West. I don't know why, but here's hoping they don't come back. And now, some music from Countess Coloratura."</p><p> </p><p>Rainbow Dash walked outside of the ship, letting the wind blow through her mane while the ship sailed through the air. She let out a sigh as it did, trying to look up, "I could fly faster than this, but no." shaking her head, she walked around, "At least it's a quiet night to just enjoy the air."</p><p>Taking a walk to the rafters, she looked down and said, "Wonder if Twilight looking at us now, worried that she couldn't help us. Thinking she needs to be here." then she looked up ,"Don't worry about us Twi...we got this. Even if, you're not here."</p><p>That was when she heard a soft voice begin to sing,"Fluttershy."</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6si-_hofdbM</p><p>Wishing on a dream that seems far off<br/>
Hoping it will come today<br/>
Into the starlit night<br/>
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze<br/>
Waiting on a shooting star<br/>
But</p><p>Twilight sat in the map room, sighing and looking at the window,</p><p>What if that star is not to come<br/>
Will their dreams fade to nothing?<br/>
When the horizon darkens most<br/>
We all need to believe there is hope</p><p>The Huntress sat in her ship, letting the soft music play while she monitored the radar,</p><p>Is an angel watching closely over me?<br/>
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?<br/>
I know my heart should guide me but<br/>
There's a hole within my soul</p><p>Fluttershy heard the clopping of hoves next to her and smiled at Rainbow as the two began to sing together.</p><p>What will fill this emptiness inside of me?<br/>
Am I to be satisfied without knowing<br/>
I wish then for a chance to see<br/>
Now all I need (desperately)<br/>
Is my star to come...</p><p>"Ok, so what was with the song," asked Rainbow sitting with her on the crow's nest.</p><p>Fluttershy sat and played with her mane idly, "I just thought, maybe, with a nice sailing song it would help lighten the mood a little." taking a deep breath she looked up at the moon, "With Twilight here, it usually feels so hopeful. Like we can do this, but now without her here?"</p><p>"Yeah, I get it. It feels like we can’t do anything and there's no way to win," Dashs aid, "But hey, you got me and then there's AJ. We both are pretty kick-ass fighters, and AJ keeps her head on straight so there's that."</p><p>"I know, I know," Fluttershy said, but then she laid onto her friend's shoulder,"But I can't help but think about what Rarity said, how this is something she was always worried about. One day we wouldn't be there and boom, one of us dies."</p><p>"Hey, that won't happen again, I promise," Dash said. "I'm going to make sure that I'm there for everyone this time."</p><p>"You really promise?" asked Fluttershy.</p><p>"I promise..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>